Un soldado en el Mundo Furry!
by SpiritBalisto
Summary: Esta es la terrible historia de como un soldado de el futuro apocalíptico que trata de marcharse de su planeta dominado por los "Renacidos", se va hacia un nuevo planeta habitado por criaturas extrañas
1. Capitulo 1: Infierno En La Tierra

Remake del primer capitulo! (agregue detalles y mas profundidad para que se entienda mejor) asique vamos alla!

Capitulo 1: Infierno En La Tierra

Wow quien diría que la tierra se podría ir tan al carajo..., esto paso mis expectativas de que tan malo puede ser el ser humano y ustedes se dirán que pasa?. y porque estoy pensado eso de la humanidad?, dejen les explico pero advierto que no sera nada lindo o por lo menos para mi desempolvar unos recuerdos que yo realmente los quisiera lejos de mi.

bien, todo ocurrió cuando la 3era guerra mundial exploto a causa de desacuerdos con Corea del Norte y Estados Unidos en el año 2071, el mundo estaba en una crisis terrible por las muertes y las perdidas millonarias que representaban las destrucciones de ciudades y zonas pobladas, pero algo cambio cuando una pequeña unión de países trato de juntarse para cambiar el destino de la tierra evitar la guerra y apaciguar las aguas pero se les fue de las manos completamente...

estos tipos que "trataban de salvar la tierra" se llamaban "Los Renacidos", estos al obtener gran poder al pasar de los años hicieron lo inverso a lo que prometieron cuando no eran conocidos, ellos en vez de ayudar hicieron un movimiento militar tan grande que pronto tomarían control total de la tierra.

ellos lo que trataban de hacer era destruir toda vida que se les pusieran en el camino ya sea vegetal, animal o incluso humana, no tenían piedad ni misericordia de los que se oponían a las ideas de ellos porque pensaban que era una traición de tamaños bíblicos, pero los que seguían a estos infelices tenían una pequeña chance de vivir pero lo hacían como soldados o gente esclavizada para trabajar en las minas mas profundas para conseguir materiales ya que estos empezaban a escasear.

asique en resumen estas uniones de países formaron una nueva orden mundial que colonizo a la tierra dejándola casi sin vida y sin derecho a opinar mas que a ellos, y uno de esos ciudadanos sin esperanza era yo.

yo recuerdo nacer en uno de los campo de guerra civiles en los años 2723, en este lugar recuerdo perfectamente los disparos y las muertes que estos despiadados monstruos generaban, también recuerdo estar en los brazos de mi madre cuya mujer se veía muy débil, nos encontrábamos en un bunker que los ciudadanos "Revelados" habíamos construidos , cuando creíamos que estábamos a salvo ocurrió lo terrible, los soldados enemigos descubrieron la ubicación del refugio y bueno ya saben el resto, a mi me capturaron y a mi madre la fusilaron con Rifles De Plasma Automáticos.

cada vez que le cuento a todos esta historia normalmente me quiebro pero esta vez no, hoy tendré la fuerza de contarles como me escape de el infierno que alguna vez resulto ser la tierra.

ahhh lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer!, eran las 3:00 de la mañana en las centrales militares, yo me había despertado causa de una pesadilla que era de mi madre siendo eliminada..., decidido y enojado me levante sin hacer mucho ruido para que mis compañeros no se den cuenta que me estaba moviendo, ya vestido abrí la puerta de los cuartos de descanso y pude salir.

me encontré a un guardia apenas estar en la puerta que preguntaba que hacia yo a esas horas, a lo que respondí a los golpes hasta matarlo, ya muerto le quite la ropa y escondí el cuerpo, luego me camufle con su ropa y procedí a caminar hasta encontrar un salón lleno de armas, en este caso agarre el "Cañon de combustible".

ya armado con una bestialidad en mis manos fui sin llamar mucho la atención a la sala de experimentos mecánicos donde desgraciadamente fui descubierto por unos drones que me analizaron y descubrieron que yo no era ese tipo al que había asesinado.

en este momento me había dado cuenta que no había marcha atrás porque si me dejaba atrapar por los demás solados me llevarían con la maquina de "cosquillas", y de seguro por lo que dije no se toman esto enserio, pero la maquina de "cosquillas" eran varios tubos atravesados en el cuerpo y que por ahí pasaban grandes cantidades de energía eléctrica dando te un muy mal final.

cuando me di vuelta mientras estaba corriendo por las alarmas que se habían activado , vi que habia mas de 10 enemigos siguiéndome y tratando de dispararme, pero en al entrar a la sala de experimentos mecánicos cerré la puerta y quedaron atrás

un poco mas tranquilo pero con apuro me fui a una nave del tamaño de una casa de pequeño tamaño, para cuando me había subido los demás habían destruido la puerta, entrando con armas de infantería anti aérea listas para meterme un cohete en medio de la frente, por lo que toque unos botones específicos y una compuerta que daba al aire mas contaminado que existe se abrió, al hacerlo veía como a los soldados se les caia la piel producto de las armas químicas antes explotadas, al ver esto vi una oportunidad de escapar asique encendí los motores y escape de la tierra.

ya en el espacio busque los posibles planetas con vida y uno de estos me llamo la atencion, se trataba del Planeta X este era bastante verde por lo que podria tener una buena vida en ese lugar, pero estaba a muchos años de la tierra por lo que tuve que ir a unas cabinas que había en la nave y encerrarme ahi, cuando la maquina de la nave entendió que quería hacer esta empezaba a llenar la cabina con un liquido verde hasta cubrirme totalmente...

desperté 100 años después de aquella criogenizacion, la advertencia de impacto de la nave me desperto.

al ver por una de las ventanas de la nave me fije bien como era el planeta, era casi igual a la tierra salvo que era mas grande y ademas tenia un excelente color terqueza en sus aguas y un vivo color verde en sus tierras pero un estúpido escombro espacial me gopeo mandándome a lo que ustedes conocen como la Antártida, asi es, esa roca me desvio y me mando a un sitio con condiciones extremas.

" _alerta, peligro daños_ _críticos_ _en el casco" -_ **la nave daba las advertencias -.**

ademas como regalo del destino esa mierda había destruido severamente mi boleto de salida, asique viendo mi situación acelere con toda la potencia de la nave hacia el planeta, y al hacer contacto la atmósfera el metal de la nave se empezaba a poner al rojo vivo mientras yo rogaba para salir vivo de la situación, ya al entrar al planeta cerca la mitad de la nave es disparada y arrancada para un lado dejándome a mi expuesto.

al estar asi unas mascarillas de aire como las de los aviones se despliegan y me la pongo rápidamente mientras veía como me acercaba a una nieve bastante densa por lo que veía, al estar así cerré los ojos listo para afrontar el choque y lo recibí con una fuerza muy brusca que hizo que me de una contucion y me desmallara.

al despertar con mucho mareo y dolor me salí del asiento y me quite la mascara pero antes de tirarme a la nieve la voz entrecortada de la maquina dijo.

" _n-.o deb-.e sin tra.-je de "._

para esto mire el piso y un traje de protección se desplegó listo para ser usado, me lo puse y cuando lo hice estaba un poco mas confiado para enfrentarme en lo que este en este nuevo mundo.

luego me fui de la nave (o lo que quedaba de ella) para buscar un poco de vida si es que habia, decidido me fui al norte de lo que era este desierto helado pero no habia nada, solo una ventisca fuerte combinada con un frio mortal que hasta se sentía con el traje, al sentir esto en el HUD del casco y en mi espalda se proyectaba mi temperatura, por lo que entendí que necesitaba encontrar algo que me ayude y rapido, pero despues de unas horas de haber corrido para el norte me puse de rodillas y mire el cielo nocturno con tristeza porque sabia que me aguardaba la muerte por hipotermia ya que la temperatura de mi cuerpo en ese momento no pasaba de los 15 grados.

pero algo me dijo que no me rinda un solo fuego artificial volando en el cielo me indico que no estaba solo por lo que con una minima esperanza fui entusiasmado para alla!.

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

espero que disfruten este primer capitulo y para los que ya conocian esto espero que les haya gustado el Remake, los saluda SpiritBalisto, nos vemos!


	2. Capitulo 2: Descubriendo el Nuevo Mundo

Hola gente, wow que paciencia me tienen al esperar de esta forma bestial!, bueno primero debo de aclarar 1 sola cosa muy pero que muy importante para la continuación del fic, miren el tema va así: yo estaba un dia relajado en mi casa despues de terminar el primer capítulo, yo obviamente estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo preocupado porque estaba perdiendo el interes por el fandom Brony, 2 meses despues me marche del fandom para luego formar parte de los furrys, así que la historia no sera de ponys sino de furrys pero ambientado en la edad media, todos los que no les guste la temática vallanse por favor y ahora si perdonenme por hacer esto pero la funcion debe continuar entonces los dejare con la historia!

Capitulo 2: Descubriendo el Nuevo Mundo

impresionado por el gran descubrimiento me dirigí a una colina de hielo mas o menos alta para guiarme e informarme de donde demonios estaba!

" _parece que la suerte me acompaña"_

dije algo emocionado por ver un pequeño poblado con personas y no esos estúpidos drones de vigilancia con forma humana

luego de ver esto trate de ir lo mas rapido para alla pero el frio me lo impedía asique fui con una lentitud considerable hasta llegar atras de una pequeña casa pero echa de troncos y no de metal como suelo ver

 _"porque_ _construyen con esto?"_

algo confundido dije eso, tratando de encontrar un sentido de porque alguien construiria con madera y no con materiales resistentes para una nevada, pero lo que obtuve fue algo fuera de mi imaginación

 _"pero en donde carajos me encuentro?!"_

pense inmediatamente cuando vi a animales, si estan escuchando bien!, eran jodidos animales con características de una persona común! eran bipedos, hablaban entre si pero con palabras y tenian prendas, osea que eran inteligentes!

 _"en donde me meti!, espero que sean reales y no una alucinacion por el frio!"_

en ese momento al ver a esas criaturas me dio un shock, no se que paso, mi cerebro no dio para soportar eso y colapso, no sentia frio ni pensaba en los "Renacidos" solo queria saber que eran esas cosas y tambien necesitaba saber si eran ofensivas

 _"es hora de sacar el Executioner"_

al instante que pronuncie esas palabras saque un revolver pero con munición de escopeta, además que creian que el traje viene sin armas?, ja! por algo se llama "de protección"

decido y armado entre sigilosamente al pequeño poblado y me di cuenta que yo era milenariamente superior, así es me encontraba en la edad media, y ustedes diran porque crees que es la edad media? simple habia antorchas, arqueros, esclavos, bibliotecas y la ropa lo indicaba tambien

al entrar en ese pueblo note también que era mas que escaso los animales herbívoros como: conejos, cerdos, liebres, topos lo que se te ocurra!, en cambio hay una superpoblación de carnívoros la cual me es imposible nombrar ya que estaban en cualquier lugar en que uno mire

al ver a los carnívoros por toooodas partes no sabia que hacer, ademas tenia 2 opciones: 1) era dejar me descubran y que me comieran y me eliminen rápido o 2) pasar desapercibido y esperar a morir de frio o de hambre, si en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba en una situación decisiva

 _"aver, piensa piensa... aja!"_

en este punto no se si fue una de las mejores o peores ideas de toda mi existencia pero esta consistia en esperar a la noche profunda y entrar en la casa o choza de alguien para robar cosas, si robar para sobrevivir, no es nada grato vivir de esta forma pero hacia lo que podia

entonces para este punto me decidi ocultar entre un establo algo viejo y alejado de todos para asi esperar al momento justo...

 _"espero que funcione"_

me decia a mi mismo para calmarme y mantener la paciencia, pero sin darme cuenta cerre los ojos y me dormi, no fue por mucho tiempo ya que me dieron esas espantosas pesadillas por la gente asesinada en la tierra, así que desperte con hiperventilacion, realmente nada agradable

 _"2:45 de la mañana, que buen momento para despertar, estupido cerebro"_

cansado por la situación sali del establo y todo estaba en una buena obscuridad, lo unico que iluminaba era la tenue luz de la luna

 _"espero que el entrenamiento de sigilo de Richard sea util"_

despues de decir esto me meti en una pequeña casa, esta gente a pesar de vivir en un lugar pequeño podia almacenar grandes cantidades de carne? si, tenian bastante carne!, no se si era obra del canibalismo pero me dio igual y lleve todo lo que pude, pase por la ventana nuevamente y sali aliviado

 _"jajaja pan comido!"_

dije esto en voz baja pero la mala suerte jamas se hace esperar!

-" _espera!, q-ue cos-a eres!?"_

- _"ay mierda..."_

entre en puro panico, no sabia que hacer ya que me habian descubierto y yo como un imbécil ahi parado, estaba impresionado viendo a la criatura, realmente no es algo que se ve todos los dias

 _-"devuelve eso maldito ladron!_

eso me decia aquella voz detras de mi, se escuchaba enojada y asustada a la vez por lo que aproveche a salir corriendo mientras me miraba, fui afortunado de que no me alla seguido la verdad

 _"no puedo detenerme ahora, es imposible, no me lo perdonaria!"_

y esto era lo que me repetia una y otra vez para motivarme a no parar con aquel botín, ahi el frío se me esfumó y el cansancio tambien, cuando llegue al viejo establo nuevamente deje todo a un lado mio y volvi a cerrar los ojos para descansar o por lo menos intentarlo.

 **Fin del capitulo**

espero que esto pudiera ser de su agrado, realmente siento dejar el fandom brony pero que se le puede hacer! en fin muchachos, disfruten este capitulo 2, no olvides dejar recomendaciones u opiniones ya que yo siempre las espero, los saluda SpiritBalisto adiós!


	3. Capitulo 3: La Sombra Del Pueblo

Hola gente de YouTube!, ah no espera linea equivocada, ah ya! Hola gente que lee mis fics como estan? Espero que esten de lo mejor, hoy les traigo el cap 3 disfrutenlo!

Capítulo 3: La Sombra Del Pueblo

me despertaban los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana del establo, realmente estaba sorprendido de poder dormir "bien" esa noche

" _jejeje que y pensar que arriesgue mi vida por ti_ "

me rei un poco mirando la carne robada y pensando en lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, realmente puse todo en juego en esos momentos

asique di un salto e hizo que me levante del piso, agarre la comida y trate de irme pero no pude ya que escuchaba como se acercaban del otro lado de la puerta, con un poco de apuro me escondi detras de una pila de heno dejando solo el botin

" _odio que tengan sexo en mi estab... que es eso?_ "

eso dijo aquella voz, parecía la de un tipo viejo, no pude verlo directamente pero eso no quita que el pueda verme a mi y mandarme a la hoguera por brujerias, respecto a mi en esos momentos sentia que si hacia un solo ruido todo se me derrumbaba

" _dios me dio una segunda oportunidad, gracias por los alimentos realmente lo aprecio!_ "

dijo aquel tipo al ver lo que conseguí, luego asomandome un poco vi como aquel sujeto se fue con "mi comida" asi sin mas, en esos momentos no sabia si llorar o romper algo por esa frustración

" _puta mierda de vida, porque a mi!_ "

dije en voz baja realmente enojado, luego al estar solo me empezo a dar un hambre bastante fuerte y no tuve mas opcion que salir del establo

" _carajo debo encontrar algo rapido_ "

desesperado y molesto mire para todos lados buscando una fuente de alimentos hasta que la encontre

" _bingo!_ "

vi por mi suerte un pequeño rebaño de vacas, (normales no con forma humana) y ya saben lo que un psicópata puede llegar a hacer? Asi es, le revente la cabeza de un tiro con el arma y me la lleve lejos para que no vean ni sospechen de la explosión, aunque al disparar se escucharon algunas que otras preguntas de preocupación como por ejemplo: que fue eso?, de donde vino? Entre otras cosas

" _Bien, no sera mucho tiempo hasta que llegue a un buen lugar para cocinarte jejejej_ "

pasados 20 minutos (o mas) desde ese asesinato lleve a aquel animal muerto a una fogata experimental echa nada mas ni nada menos que con ramas, hojas y palos encontrados en el entorno, fue dificil prender el fuego ya que todo estaba nevado pero no se como lo hice y lo encendi, luego con un cuchillo de combate incorporado en el traje empezaba a hacer buenos cortes para luego comerme lo que sacaba, despues de 1 hora no supe que hacer con eso y lo deje

" _valla desperdicio de recursos, ahora entiendo porque los animales se extinguian en 2172_ "

ya satisfecho fui acercandome nuevamente a el poblado encontrado el dia de ayer, para todo esto ya eran las 14:38 hrs seguia siendo temprano pero no importaba, pero para lo que realmente venia era para hacer un reconocimiento de la zona: miraba con exactitud todo lo que sucedía desde niños jugando, gente trabajando hasta otros tipos de categoria (clero, reyes, nobleza entre otros) que no hacian nada mas que comandar, otra cosa interesante que veia era como de vez en cuando la gente pasaba a rezarle a una especie de estatua, "que segun ellos todos los que la toquen iban a tener prosperidad"

" _como es que la gente se la cree?_ "

luego de estar fijamente mirando el lugar por lo meno horas los movimientos en las calles empezaban a cesar y la obscuridad llenaba las calles dejándome a mi un libre camino para explorar

" _creo que es la hora de investigar mas a fondo_ "

para cuando las calles ya habian quedado totalmente sin rastros de vida (salvo algunos que otros animales deambulantes) decidi caminar sin miedo a ser visto o escuchado y de paso aproveche el tiempo para organizar los horarios del pueblo

" _aver... hora pico: 6:24 a 18:13, desalojamiento de las calles 18:13 a 6:24 listo, horirios verificados_ "

en los momentos que estuve solo fui a ver a aquella estatua, la llamare la Estatua De La Prosperidad, la vi con sumos detalles, pero realmente a mi parecia una cosa comun a excepción de una esmeralda en la frente se veia dichosa para extraerla pero no soy ese tipo de personas

"parece que hoy fue un gran día para mi, hasta pude investigar el comportamiento de estos "animales"

alguien de entre las sombras se me habia puesto a unos metros de mi, yo estaba un poco preocupado...

-"quieto ahi si sabes que te conviene! "- **dijo la criatura, parecia una especie de leon bastante alto y tenia un cuerpo muy marcado, su pelaje era de color marrón o avellana, parecía entrenado para matar sin remordimientos a cualquiera que se le cruzara**

"no se lo que me conviene realmente"- **acota el humano**

"mas respeto a tus superiores basura!"- **el guerrero desenfundaba una espada con un gran filo**

"la gente de este lugar no me perdonaria si te matara"- **guarda el arma**

"dejate de parloteos y ven a pelear!" - **el guerrero se le acercaba corriendo a una buena velocidad**

"rechazo tu propuesta de pelea"- **esquivaba espadazos**

"vamos o que sucede?! me tienes miedo?!"- **da un espadazo rapido que logra hacer contacto con la armadura de titanio del oponente**

"suficiente!"- **el humano ya molesto le mete una patada al guerrero empujandolo**

"asi esta mejor!"- **preparaba un contra atraque**

"alto eh dicho!- saca el arma y le dispara adelante de los pies "quitate de mi camino si no quieres terminar como el piso!"- **en el piso habia varios agujeros profundos**

"mira, nunca te olvides de mi cara"-el guerrero se sacaba el casco dejando ver una densa cabellera "si te llego a ver una vez mas te juro que no tendras esa suerte, por cierto mi nombre es...

Fin del Capitulo 3!

ay ay ay! en que problema se metio el personaje principal!, esto me da intriga hasta a mi y eso que yo estoy haciendo el fic jajajaj pero bueno, ya saben dejen recomendaciónes, criticas o ideas acerca de el fic, como siempre digo: tengo los brazos abiertos!, los saluda SpiritBalisto un abrazo a todos!


	4. Capítulo 4: La Recompensa

bueno, una vez mas nos reunimos en este nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y que sea bien recibido por los lectores que ya tienen tiempo aqui, una vez dicho esto no agrego nada mas y empezamos!

Capitulo 4: La Recompensa

 _"mi nombre es Lectro!"-_ **el guerrero exclamaba con fuerza**

 _"un gusto_ _imbécil_ _, mi nombre es ARC-138"_ \- **dijo el humano**

yo les explico el porque de mi nombre, en realidad es un código que se nos da a todos los civiles, soldados, trabajadores etc, los nombre fueron dejados de usar porque a un zopenco de los renacidos se le dio la puta gana de ponernos códigos para identificarnos mejor, en cierta forma es un poco mas efectivo así pero siento que se pierde la humanidad por completo

 _"seas quien seas no se te ocurra volver a este lugar o vas a sufrir"_ \- **el guardaba la espada y se da la vuelta** " _si vuelves te_ _haré_ _pasar un mal momento"_ \- **y** **después** **de unos pasos se** **desaparece** **entre la obscuridad abismal de la noche**

 _"quien carajos cree que este tipo?"_ \- decía **indignado**

después de ese inconveniente notaba miradas, pero de esas clavantes e incomodas que te dan cuando te miran con miedo o con fervor, al instante empece a mirar para todos lados para ver si alguien estaba cerca o incluso ATRAS MIO pero no había nada ya un poco incomodo decidí correr rápido hacia donde me perdieran de vista, me fije en todo el entorno de arriba a abajo hasta que encontré un "hermoso" lugar, era obscuro y frio, no daba mucha confianza quedarse ahí pero era mi única forma de ocultarme

 _"si mi presencia les molesta no me imagino como seria mostrarles mi personalidad a estos tipos, posiblemente me apedreen por_ _brujerías_ _"_

me senté en unas cajas un poco rotas, para luego reflexionar sobre mi vida desde hacia estos cortos días, es imposible creer que una persona de estar en los años 2723 pasara a estar en los años 476 (inicio de la edad media), comenze a pensar que pasaría de mi si me descubren y si eso pasara pensaba planes de como escapar de situaciones peliagudas

 _"genial, esto no es lo que yo_ _pedía_ _esto..."_

inconforme con mi paradero cerré los ojos y me dormí pero adivinen que?, era otra pesadilla! y esta iba así: estaba caminando en un espacio blanco pero este derrepente se transforma en el pueblo, habían muchas de esas criaturas maldiciéndome y hablando pestes de mi, despues vi que llegan unos guardias y me llevan por la fuerza a una especie de "mesa" de piedra en la cual llegan unos caciques para sacar cuchillos y clavármelos, si en ese sueño estaba siendo victima del canibalismo, después ya muerto me empezaban a devorar, en esta parte desperté agitado e inquieto por lo explicito que era, dejando de lado esa horrible jugada de mi mente, el sol brillaba por lo que me di cuenta que era de día

 _"ya estoy harto de estas pesadillas y de esta puta_ _situación._ _.."_

ya molesto (vamos bien! enojado al despertar!) me levante de esas cajas rotas y me acerque a la salida del callejón que daba a una calle principal, sin llamar mucho la atención y vi que había una gran reunion de gente pero estaban al rededor de alguien, recuerdan al idiota de ayer a la noche? el que me quiso pelear y pero yo no queria eliminarlo?, pues ese estaba ahí hablando algo al lado de lo que yo supongo que era un rey o una autoridad superior (lo digo asi porque tenia vestimentas finas y joyas, muchas de ellas), como yo no escuchaba decidí ir a ver de que se trataba todo esto

 _"este tipo otra vez?,_ _enserio_ _busca que lo mate?"_

al decir esto me trepe en las cajas y me subí a una de las casas y así me fui acercando, iba por los techos para no llamar la atención, dio resultado pero cuando llegue al lugar me agache rápido por una cosa, TODO ESTABA PLAGADO DE GUARDIAS! de un lado estaban los que llevan las espadas y de otro estaban los que llevan arcos, parecia que tipo era algo importante para tener tanta seguridad encima!

" _mierda, parece que el llamo a sus amiguitos para una fiesta"_ \- decía **esto con su voz de pensamiento**

el idiota después de una preparación empezó a hablar con su insoportable voz

 _"habitantes del pueblo escuchen con_ _atención_ _, lo que le vamos a decir en este momento!, yo y mi padre buscamos a un sujeto!"_ \- **señala a su padre el cual era el rey, por lo tanto el era el principe**

la gente empezaba a murmurar cosas como: _el de la noche?_ o también decían: _la cosa que intento_ _atracarlo_ _?_ y yo estaba totalmente alagado por ser tan reconocido en un lugar en el cual no hay medios de comunicación

 _"mi padre dice que el que pueda conseguir su cabeza se lleva esta riqueza!"-_ **el** **príncipe** **hace unas señas y unos guardias destapan una pequeña montaña de monedas de oro,** **joyas** **, comida? y alguna** **que otra mujer (ja que machista)**

en este momento casi salia de mi escondite para meterle un buen disparo en la cabeza pero recordé que yo no era nada al lado de el porque tiene un gran ejercito y yo solo un arma con una munición que no se consigue en este mundo, ademas no se como me vería la gente de este lugar por hacer eso

 _"respecto al sujeto este es efectivamente el que vieron algunos en la noche, y si no saben como es les_ _daré_ _un resumen, el era: alto, llevaba una armadura de un material raro, tenia luces en su casco, habia una barra de color azul que_ _recorría_ _toda su espalda, igual no creo que tengan problemas para_ _encontrarlo_ _"_ \- **dijo serio y dominante**

 _"y_ _también_ _el que lo encuentre_ _podrá_ _gobernar ciertas cosas con nosotros"_ \- **hablo el viejo rey que lucia que su muerte se acercaba**

al escuchar esto la gente empezó a aplaudir por la oportunidad que les habían dado de vivir con todos los lujos de ese momento pero lo que no sabían es que yo se defenderme y evitar a unos simples paisanos idiotas e ignorantes

 _"silencio!, una cosa mas la_ _búsqueda_ _empieza ahora mismo y en este lugar!"_ \- **al par de su grito se escucha el de toda la** **población** **reunida en esa especie de** **reunión** **, se escuchaba la voz de** **jóvenes** **y ancianos listos y** **dispuestos** **a capturarme**

me había dado cuenta que realmente la había cagado en proporciones bíblicas por meterme con un "príncipe" pero eso no pararía mis ganas de encajar en este lugar o por lo menos de vivir sin ser molestado o juzgado por ser un ser vivo de otro planeta

 _"vallan a buscar sus armas y exterminen a esa amenaza!"_ - **dice terminando su discurso y con el la paz y tranquilidad del lugar**

cuando termino sus palabras la gente empezó a correr a todos lados a buscar sus armas ya sean palos, piedras, dagas lo que sea y entonces comenzó un buen de caos solo para cobrar mi vida, solo por mi se empezó todo esto

" _ahora que sucede?!"_

me asome para ver que sucedía y vi a la gente alterada correr por todos lados como si se estuvieran quemando, eran erráticos, se metian en cualquier lugar y destrozaban cualquier cosa por las riquezas que les esperaba, parecían zombies en busca de carne

" _bien echo ARC, todo por pegarle una_ _estúpida_ _patada a la marica de la princesita"-_ **golpea el techo**

me arrastre por el techo para no ser avistado pero en una parte del mismo sentí que estaba inestable, no le di importancia y seguí arrastrándome hasta que la mala suerte me ataco, el techo se desplomo abajo mio, caí de espaldas y me dolió tanto que me quede inmóvil unos segundos, después me levante sobándome la espalda y al hacerlo note una criatura de esas en una cama pero esta estaba infectada con una enfermedad llamada la "Peste Negra"

" _asique tu eras lo que causaba_ _revueltos_ _a la noche?"_ - **habla bajo y tose con fuerza**

mire a la criatura por unos segundos, tenia las manchas por todo el cuerpo, y estaba en su peor momento de vida, lo sabia se le notaba en la cara de agonía, ademas este infectado era un niño por lo que era mas expresivo

" _si prometes no decir nada acerca de mi_ _estadía_ _aquí_ _te_ _daré_ _la cura para mi enfermedad y tu malestar"-_ **dijo el humano con una voz algo entrecortada**

" _enserio_ _harías_ _eso por mi mi?!"_ - **al niño se le notaban lagrimas bastante grandes y una sonrisa**

" _es una promesa, yo soy alguien de palabra"_ \- **con una** **cierta** **tristeza en la voz**

" _muchísimas_ _gracias, cuando me cure le_ _diré_ _a todos que eres alguien genial!"_ \- **el lo** **decía** **con una** **emoción** **que el humano no habia visto en años**

" _el favor es mio niño..."_ \- e **l humano** **metía** **medio cuerpo en la ventana para salir de la casa** \- "nos vemos"

" _adiós_ _, ahora_ _dormiré_ _en paz sabiendo que_ _tendré_ _un buen_ _futuro_ _"_ \- **el niño calmado por las palabras del humano cierra los ojos y se duerme**

al salir me sentí devastado, me sentía como una de las peores basuras en el universo existente, sentía una angustia muy grande por mentirle a un niño de manera tan descarada solo para mi bien personal, saber que el morirá por mi mentira es lo peor, sinceramente creo que eso me va a acompañar por un buen tiempo...

" _porque hice eso?, me siento terrible conmigo mismo ahora..."_

con tristeza me dirigí a una casa, algo lejana y rota, supuse que estaba vacía por lo que entre sin pensarlo 2 veces, esta a diferencia de las demás era mas alta que las otras casas, asique sabiendo esto me fui a lo que era lo mas alto e hice una "vista panorámica" del pueblo

"hermoso lo que pasa por querer anunciarme en este sitio"

 _ **Fin Del Capitulo**_

sinceramente este capitulo me costo mas escribirlo porque fue mas largo y créanme que en la parte del niño a mi me dolió A MI MISMO me dolió mientras escribía , bueno eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que hayas disfrutado, así que antes de irte no te vallas sin dejar comentarios ni recomendaciones ya que yo siempre las espero, en fin los SpiritBalisto Se despide!


	5. Capitulo 5: Amigos o Enemigos?

Pero otra vez ustedes aca?! Na mentira no me enojo es mas esperaba que vengan a ver esta cosa que escribo, en fin mushashos veamos que pasa con el prota en este capitulo nuevo! Sin mas nada que decir les dejo con esto!

Capitulo 5: Amigos O Enemigos?

Mientras estaba apreciando el paisaje de la gente loca destruyendo sus cosas mutuamente, notaba algo raro, algo que se me acercaba pero no se como describírselos, era algo asi, sentía un aire frio en mi nuca mientras no dejaba de sentirme atosigado, créanme aveces dan ganas de matarse cuando a uno lo invaden de esta forma, sea quien sea

" _pero que?"_

había dicho esto algo extrañado porque en el rabillo del ojo había visto algo, una figura negra, silenciosa y rápida cruzaba atrás de mi y no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados por lo que cuando apenas vi esto desenfunde mi arma y puse mi dedo en el gatillo para destruir a esa cosa que me estaba acechando

" _vamos se que estas ahí no es necesario esconderse!"_

la única respuesta que obtuve fue el silencio y la nada misma, ya algo alterado decidí recorrer la casa abandonada, busque por habitaciones, pasillos, sótanos pero solo encontré mugre, bichos y polvo que adornaban el obscuro y tétrico lugar, como ya ven es un lugar bastante acogedor

" _bien bien bien! sal de donde quieras que estés!, ya realmente cansas haciéndote el misterioso!"_

en la obscuridad del descuidado lugar vi a la misma figura, esa cosa negra que pasaba a gran velocidad desde el costado de mis ojos, era difícil de identificar a donde se había ido pero por intuición me fui hacia un cuarto que creo que era el de arriba (la casa tenia escalones) ya al subir apunte mi arma a todos lados alterado por la cosa que me seguía sin motivos aparentes

" _ya te vi maldito..."_

pero al estar ya en la planta alta no había visto nada, no había algo que llamara la atención salvo unas hojas de papel con escrituras que no entendía porque se veían borradas por el tiempo, me fui a otro rincón del cuarto obscuro porque sospeche y algo me empujo haciendo que me caiga de cara contra el suelo

" _eso es todo!"_ - **el humano se levantaba de un salto para ponerse nuevamente de pie**

cuando me levante nuevamente fui tirado al piso porque esa criatura me agarro con la cola y me tiro al piso sin problemas, y no podía creer como es que así de fácil podía ser vencido, es imposible!

" **carajo..."**

al estar en el piso tirado esos segundos una daga se dirigía a mi con gran velocidad a el medio de mi cuello, afortunadamente pude esquivar eso y hacer que la daga quede en el piso, al levantar la vista pude ver los ojos de mi asesino en la obscuridad, y al prender una luz veía que mi asesino era una de esas criaturas pero esta era una mujer bastante ágil y habilidosa con los golpes, en resumen tenia pinta de ser una espiá o una asesina a sueldo

" _maldita zorra"_ - **maldecía por lo bajo**

" _ultimas palabras para dejar de sufrir?"_ \- **la zorra, (si, literalmente ella era una zorra de pelaje amarillo y blanco, cuerpo esbelto, un poco baja, con doble cola y ademas unos llamativos ojos de color celeste como cielo mismo), lo dice con una voz fría y sin emociones**

" _si, tengo que decirte algo, creo que eres una estúpida por descuidar tu guardia"_ \- **entonces el le da una patada en las piernas haciendo que caiga también al piso al lado de el**

" _eres rápido debo admitirlo"_ \- **decía con una pequeña sonrisa**

" _te doy 2 opciones, o te largas o te mueres"_ **el humano se levanto rápido y luego enuncio lo antes dicho con firmeza**

" _no me ire sin pelear, no soy de esas"_ \- **también se levanta y menea la cola de un lado a otro con un tono desafiante**

" _jejeje estas criaturas no saben lo que es bueno para su vida"_ - **abre los brazos y se pone al descubierto para recibir el ataque –** _"da tu el primer golpe!"_

" _los modales no te salvaran!"-_ **saca la daga en medio de su ataque y logra hacer contacto pero el titanio impide heridas** - _"que? Pero si esta cosa logra pasar algunas armaduras!"_ - **hablaba ciertamente impresionada**

" _no todas son se atraviesan con un buen filo"_ - **el la agarra del cuello para asi ir ahorcándola** – _shhhhh pronto se acabara, solo rindete y veras como el dolor se va_ – l **o decía con una voz calmada pero con una inquietante al mismo tiempo**

" _n-o de-jare qu-e me eli-mines!"_ \- **Entonces la asesina empezaba a perder la fuerza para mas tarde la conciencia y caer desmallada**

" _eso es duerme, duerme..."_ \- **el la deja tirada en el piso noqueada pero sin matarla** \- _"deberia tener mas cuidado con basuras como estas..."_ - **el humano pensaba eso con respecto a la asesina** \- _"aunque podría servir para interrogar, si! Es una excelente idea!_ - **se aplaudía a si mismo**

en este momento la arrastre hasta otra habitación con sillas, la senté en una de ellas y luego busque una cuerda la cual la encontré en un cajón que supongo que era de un sótano, al encontrar estas 2 cosas la ate fuertemente y comprobé que las colas tampoco pudieran moverse, para cuando estaba ella lista me prepare para el cuestionario con ella

luego de dejarla inmóvil pasaron varias horas, porque empezaba a atardecer y todo perdía claridad, en esa espera me sentía cansado por todo lo que había pasado, pero no me acosté a dormir si no que estaba mejorando mis defensas contra casos como estos, hasta que en un momento de esos escucho que ella despierta de una manera brusca, hacia fuerza contras la cuerdas y la silla tratando de hacer un intento por moverse pero era inútil yo la ate con mucha fuerza

" _suéltame! Ahora o veras...!_ \- **es interrumpida por el humano**

" _o que veré que? Date cuenta que te ate bastante bien y no puedes ni moverte, ahora solo te haré unas preguntas y te dejare libre"_ \- **de las manos de el salían una especie de bitácora pero esta estaba echa de luz que quedaba volando en el aire (era un holograma)**

" _pero que clase de cosa es eso?"_ \- **ella dice tirando las orejas para atrás y abriendo los ojos para inspeccionar mejor**

" _concentrada en mi!, ahora dime tus datos y los de este lugar o afronta las consecuencias"_ - **calmado saca su cuchillo y lo pasa por el cuello y luego de forma agresiva se lo acerca peligrosamente a uno de los ojos pero no se lo clava**

" _vamos matarme no tengo miedo a morir!"_ \- **decidida y con mucha fuerza anuncia**

" _solo coopera!"_ \- **el humano ya había perdido su paciencia pero al querer pegarle algo lo detuvo, el simplemente no podía** – _"no puedo..."_

" _eso es eres débil y tampoco seras nada"_ \- **la zorra lo decía con sumo odio**

" _dime tus datos antes de que me enoje realmente"_ - **su voz empezaba a cambiar a la de una mas profunda**

"j _amas te diré lo que quieres"_ - **ella ríe**

" _como quieras tu sales perdiendo"_ \- **el humano se levanta y se empieza a alejar del sitio donde ella estaba atada**

" _me dejaras así sin mas? Abandonada en esta casa destruida a que me muera?"_ \- **protestaba con preocupación y con cierto miedo a ser abandonada**

" _si no cooperas no hay libertad"-_ **el humano empezaba a chantajearla**

" _pe-pero!"_ \- **ella hacia fuerza para zafar de la silla pero estaba bien amarrada** \- _"esta bien que demonios quieres saber..."_

" **bien hecho zorrita"** \- **el casco metálico que llevaba empieza a hacer un movimiento mecánico hasta mostrar su cara** \- _"empecemos con el cuestionario"_

estuve un buen de tiempo preguntándole cosas que yo considero relativamente necesarias para una investigación, según ella yo estoy en uno de los 5 reinos controlados por Lectro, este lugar se llama Mogard y tiene bastante antigüedad ya que fue uno de los primeros en crearse, ademas ahora que se lo pregunte estoy en el año 468 y también cuenta que están sufriendo con la enfermedad de aquel niño que me encontré hace un rato, pero pasando a la información personal, ella se llama "Tailsko" (vercion femenina del iconico personaje Tails) su edad es de 20 años, ella trabaja para Lectro como una de sus guardias por lo que no puedo confiarle absolutamente nada, realmente este lugar es una caja de sorpresas

" _ya puedes irte o eso creo"_ \- **la desata pero luego de hacerlo le apunta con el arma en la cabeza**

" _encerio me dejaras irme después de querer matarte por la espalda?"_ **\- decía eso con incredulidad**

" _vete antes de que cambie de opinión! Y si llegas a hablar de mi juro que no vas a salir viva de esta situación!"-_ **alterado -** _"vete de mi vista!"_

" _esta bien, me largo de aquí pero tranquilizate!"_ - **mira al humano por ultima vez y se desaparece del lugar lanzándose por el techo de la casa y cayendo como si no existiera el daño por caída**

" _espero no cometer un error dejándola viva..._ _ **"**_ **\- el mira como se va corriendo lejos y bastante rápido** - _"no me haría mal seguirla para ver que trama"_ \- **sale del lugar abandonado para seguir a la asesina apodada "Tailsko"**

/ _ **PDV TAILSKO**_

" _ese tipo es fuerte pero yo soy rápida!"_ \- s **altaba y trepaba con una gran facilidad lo que se le pusiese en frente**

apurada y algo exaltada me dirigí al castillo donde se encontraba el príncipe Lectro a informarle sobré mis descubrimientos y mis experiencias de el pequeño combate contra mi oponente que traía el pedido de captura

" _ya no falta mucho, vamos a ver si me dan un ascenso por esto!"_ \- _tiraba las orejas para arriba_

cuando ya me acercaba a mi destino un gran castillo empezaba a aparecer y los guardias empezaban a poblar las calles Mogard, saltando sobre algunos de ellos empeze a trepar por el castillo, lo hacia agarrándome de las salientes y agujeros en las paredes, ya en un lugar alto vi la ventana donde Lectro estaba viviendo por lo que entre pero con el sumo respeto para no hacerle enojar

" _jefe! - ella hacia una reverencia para demostrar respeto_ _a sus superiores_ _\- "creo que_ _encontré_ _a quien busca"_ **\- agitada**

" _llegas muy tarde! Me defraudas estúpida, te estuve esperando todo el_ _día_ _!"_ - **golpea una mesa con suma fuerza** **rompiéndola** **sin problemas**

" _pero el blanco me sometió y me_ _durmió_ _con una llave_ _de peleas y luego me ato con fuerza y después de unas horas me dejo en mi libertad para venir a este lugar_ _!"_ \- **trataba de justificar la llegada tarde** **para no sufrir otra golpiza**

" _le diste datos no? LE DISTE DATOS NO? ZORRA INUTIL!"_ \- **Lectro se acercaba y cuando ya estaba a** **centímetros** **de ella la levanta del cuello**

" _l-e ju-ro qu-e no le di na-da"_ \- **es lanzada a una pared haciendo un ruido bastante seco en el impacto**

" _que_ _información_ _traes escoria?!_ **\- se le acerca y se le pone a un lado mientras ella estaba tirada**

" _espere!"_ \- **se cubre con los brazos** **pero al ver que no le iba a pegar mas** **se levanta** \- _"se su ubicación exacta y cuales son sus cualidades de batalla!, deje le cuento: el era lento pero tenia mucha fuerza, es_ _ágil_ _con los cuchillos porque casi me apuñala un ojo pero lo detuvo justo antes de hacerlo y tiene un pequeño garrote en el que adentro se insertan unos pequeños tubos rojos"_ - **muestra un cartucho de escopeta que ella extrajo mientas el humano estaba** **distraído**

" _por fin_ _haces algo bien..."_ \- **agarra la munición** **y** **se da la vuelta para no mirarle la cara -** _llevensela al "pozo" por toda la noche!_

" _espere el pozo no por favor todo menos eso!"_ - **unos guardias la toman por los brazos y piernas y se la llevan** **a la tortura llamada el "pozo"** - _"ayuda!"_ \- **luego de que se la lleven el silencio se hace presente**

" _muy bien criatura, tu_ _estúpida_ _cabeza sera mi adorno!_ \- **clava su espada contra el piso**

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

WHAT?! que paso aca y quien este nuevo personaje!, que interesante me esta saliendo la historia no me lo puedo creer ni yo ajajaja!, debo decir que este capitulo a pesar de ser de 2.5k palabras se me hizo bastante rápido crearlo, en fin como ya saben! Dejen recomendaciones y opiniones ya que yo siempre las espero, eso es todo SpritBalisto se despide!


	6. Capitulo 6: Decisiones Difíciles

Muy buenas criaturitas de la rata... digo del señor! Ya regresaron eh! Que bueno que ya estemos reunidos para ver este siguiente capitulo, mejor dejo de parloteos inútiles y comenzamos con esto!

Capitulo 6: Decisiones Difíciles

 _ **PDV ARC-138 (HUMANO)**_

Mientras veía como se iba la asesina yo fui tras ella para ver que hacia o si planeaba buscar a mas compañeros para así eliminarme, al llegar a cierto punto de mi camino note a los guardias y al gente loca antes mencionadas regadas por todas partes de las calles de "Mogard",al ver esto idee un plan para pasar sin ser visto, esto consistía en pasar de pared en pared con rapidez y sin estar muy erguido, es mejor tumbarse en el piso para no ser visto

" _llego la hora del plan"_

empece a pasar por en medio de las casas, arrastrándome y luchando para no ser detectado por ninguno de estos guardias pero a medida que me acercaba a donde tenia planeado ir se veían mas y mas guardias, solo necesitaba a arrastrarme por la nieve e ir alejándome de las antorchas para que no me vean, termino resultando y esquive a bastantes guardias en solo 3 horas, calculo que serian de 30 a 50 pero quedaban pocos, casi ninguno

" _perfecto, lo que faltaba,_ _cuando_ _creía_ _que me_ _había_ _librado quedan mas en el puto camino..._ _"-_ **el humano** **maldecía** **por lo bajo**

en este momento me levante rápidamente de la nieve y subí al techo de una biblioteca donde creí haber visto a 2 inútiles patrullando, solo hacían círculos en una zona pero cuando yo aparecí uno de ellos se los escuchaba preocupado

" _oye viste eso?,_ _M_ _ark!-_ **el guardia le** **decía** **a su compañero -** _"creo que vi algo subirse, a un techo, no estoy loco, te lo juro por mi vida!"_

" _chico, el primer_ _día_ _de trabajo como guardia jamas se ve nada raro" -_ **dice el lobo** **riéndose** **en la cara de su compañero novato**

" _te lo juro por mi madre, no es una suposición!" -_ **alterado por lo que vio con poca claridad**

" _ve a buscar lo que viste, no perderé mi tiempo patrullando algo que un novato cree que vio" -_ **el mal compañero se aleja** **dejándolo** **solo**

me había dado cuenta que tenia una gran oportunidad en frente mio, a este podía asustarlo fácilmente para que se largue de mi camino ya que al ser nuevo no creo que pudiera pelear ni hacer mucho contra mi

" _emmm hay alguien_ _ahí_ _?"-_ **el joven lince de pelaje color blanco como la nieve del sitio y con manchas negras en todo su cuerpo temblaba por lo que pudiera pasar -** _"_ _muéstrate_ _en donde quieras que_ _estés_ _!" -_ **tiraba espadazos para todos lados**

" _jeje se nota que eres nuevo en el arte de las batallas"-_ **el humano salia de el escondite para luego ver de cerca al lince - "** _asique eres un novato eh?"_

" _M-ark est-a aq-ui"-_ **empezaba a hablar con cierta tartamudez** **y tiraba las orejas para abajo por lo que significaba miedo**

" _te propongo algo, olvidas que estuve aquí y conservas tu vida, de lo contrario te rastreare y te mandare al siguiente plano, Capisce?- _**se le ponía en frente formando un puño con la mano**

" _es-ta b-ien sera un s-ecr-eto.." -_ **el lince respiraba agitadamente para luego darse vuelta e irse corriendo** **a buscar a su compañero**

nunca me reí tanto en mi vida por espantar a alguien de esa forma, fue muy cómico como se fue corriendo, parecía que le iba a dar un infarto al pobre!, bueno en realidad me paso lo mismo mi primer día como soldado cuando el general Rockford me llamo y se me puso en frente...

"me recuerda a mi cuando recién entraba a el ejercito..." - **se tapa la cara con cierta vergüenza**

reconfortado y con un buen humor para seguir me acercaba a un castillo donde supongo que es donde la criatura apodada "Tailsko" iba a darle la información a Lectro para saber mas de mi pero al caminar un poco mas y subirme en una pequeña colina de nieve escuche gritos, gritos que pedían ayuda desesperadamente para que no la lleven a un lugar llamado "El Pozo" camine un poco mas y la vi, la asesina estaba siendo arrastrada por 2 guardias a ese lugar que yo desconocía, entonces me surgio una pregunta:

" _que hago?, la salvo por los gritos de ayuda o la dejo por tratar de asesinarme y trabajar para Lectro?" -_ **el humano pensaba las posibles consecuencias y los beneficios de cada** **situación** **-** " _pfff iré a ver que tal esta ese lugar, total no puede ser taaan malo como en la tierra" -_ **entonces el** **comenzó** **a seguir a los guardias pero con una distancia para no ser avistado**

al seguirlos por mas de una hora note que el entorno blanco por la nieve empezaba a cambiar por uno mas espeluznante e incomodo que en el que estaba antes, el lugar tenia arboles secos y una densa neblina que dificultaba la vista, cuando decidí acercarme para ver mejor vi que era este lugar, esto era un centro de torturas, por dentro de este campo se veían unas de las peores maquinas de torturas creadas en la historia tales como: El Toro De Falaris, El Aplastapulgares, El Potro, La Picora, la tan conocida Doncella De Hierro entre otros instrumentos que no les sabia el nombre ni tampoco quería saber la horrible función que cumplían, realmente me dio un horrible escalofrío al ver eso, no me imagino como podría terminar algo asi

" _mierda, que hago ahora?"-_ **miraba para todos lados en busca de algo que pudiera ser** **útil** **para distraer, pero en medio de esa búsqueda empieza lo peor**

cuando me escondí para ver que hacían o tramaban estos 2 guardias vi algo que me dio una sensación de desesperación y tristeza como la que se sentía en la tierra todos los días, y quieren saber porque? Porque a la zorra la ataban en una pared pared para luego desnudarle.. y ya saben el resto, asique molesto y asqueado por la escena sali con mi arma en mano listo para liquidar a esos 2

"..."- **el humano salia del escondite y es avistado** **rápidamente** **por los 2 guardias gracias a un** **silbido** **que dio el para llamar la** **atención**

" _justo ahora interrumpes?!-_ **el** **guardia** **se viste nuevamente y** **v** **a** **a** **arremeter con una lanza**

" _Dile hola al Executioner"-_ **y antes de que el guardia se acerque el le vuela la cabeza de un disparo mientras su compañero miraba con un terror la forma brutal de la ejecución**

" _shhhh callate, el error ya lo has cometido"-_ **se acerca de manera intimidarte con el cuchillo de combate en mano listo para acabar la vida del guardia**

" _no espera por favor, no haré nada con ella, llevatela!-_ **es callado de manera repentina por el filo de la hoja del cuchillo atravesando su cuello y desangrandolo hasta una muerte horrible**

" _a dormir basura..."-_ **dispara al** **cadáver** **hasta que el arma se queda sin** **munición**

" _por favor no me mates!"-_ **cierra los ojos pero al abrirlos nuevamente ve que el humano** **la** **había** **desatado y luego se** **había** **dado media vuelta para seguir con su camino**

" _apuesto a que se quien esta detrás de esto"-_ **mientras cargaba el arma salia del lugar pero es detenido por Tailsko -** _"piérdete, lo que hice solo fue un favor no me busques ni me hables" -_ **le dice serio**

" _pero espera... lo que hiciste por mi fue genial..."-_ **sigue a ARC**

" _eh dicho piérdete, solo te salve porque me diste pena, nada mas!"-_ **gritaba con mucha fuerza**

" _pe-pero esta bien, si necesitas alguien con quien estar solo buscame por tus alrededores"-_ **lo mira con melancolía**

" _solo vete demonios!-_ **mostraba un furia bastante grande**

" _si es lo que quieres te dejare entonces"-_ **se le escuchaba una voz llorosa, luego de decir esas palabras se pierde entre la espesa niebla**

en realidad si quería a alguien que me hiciera una compania pero ella es peligrosa ya que trabaja para el idiota ese, y lo peor es que puede correr riesgo de que la eliminen por ayudar al enemigo osea yo, cambiando al tema, me dirigí sin problemas a la casa destruida (fue facil ir porque al ser muy tarde los guardias habían dejado de patrullar la zona y yo tuve un camino despejado) y al estar ahí me senté en una silla y llegue a la conclusión de que no pueden estar conmigo ya que el que se junta conmigo es juzgado y luego eliminado por los guardias de Lectro, es muy injusto que por un capricho de el me pase este problema

" _queria salir de un mundo para vivir una buena vida y me toca esta mierda"-_ **molesto**

" _no es tan malo, después te acostumbras"-_ **se acercaba la misma criatura que el salvo hace un rato**

" _tu no escuchas no?, dije que quiero estar solo!, no necesito a nadie soy independiente!-_ **impresionado por la manera en la que Tailsko le** **siguió**

" _no finjas ser duro, yo conozco a personas que fingen ser así pero no lo son"-_ **mira al humano con un poco de pena**

" _púdrete, trabajas para Lectro, no necesito mas problemas!"-_ **se da la vuelta**

" _sabes? Ya no busco eso, no mas..."-_ **con voz seria**

" _creo que sera la hora de que te vallas"-_ **le apunta con el arma -** _"cuando cuente hasta 3 te vas o te elimino"_

" _no lo harías"-_ **pone la cabeza en el cañón del arma y cierra los ojos**

" _tu ganas carajo!"-_ **guarda el arma –** _si vas a estar conmigo aplica estas 3 reglas! Regla 1: no me toques, Regla 2: no me hables, Regla 3: y ni se te ocurra pedirme cosas estúpidas como tener sexo!_

" _esta bien? Porque tanto odio hacia mi?"-_ **pregunta triste**

" _porque eres una de ellos que seguro busca eliminarme por la espalda"-_ **aprieta los puños -** _"ahora duérmete, estoy molesto y cansado, AH por cierto si tratas de asesinarme y salgo vivo te devolveré el favor"_

" _prometo que no hare nada"-_ **no recibe respuesta por parte de ARC dando a entender que estaba siendo ignorada -** _"sera dificil convivir pero no sera imposible" -_ **dice con optimismo**

 **el humano suspira -** _"porque me sigues y quieres quedarte conmigo cuando puedes matarme y ganarte una gran riqueza?"_

" _porque al no matarme cuando me hacías las preguntas y salvarme de ese horrible tormento mostraste algo mas que pena hacia mi"-_ **da una sonrisa**

" _eso es pura mierda romancista"-_ **dice con sarcasmo y luego se echa al piso para dormir -** _"buenas noches zorra"_

" _buenas noches mono sin pelos"-_ **se tira al lado de el**

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

madre miá juilivertho! Como que el prota le tiene tremendo odio a la furry ajaja ahhh asi es como se empieza un buen amor, desde el odio hasta alcanzar el cariño (o por lo menos eso creo) en fin gente dejen opiniones y recomendaciones porque las espero! Se despide SpirtBalisto


	7. Capitulo 7: La Orden De Asesinos

Hola como están? Espero que perfecto al igual que yo!, en este capitulo pueden pasar cosas "interesantes" o por lo menos creo eso, Bah ustedes son los críticos y yo un escritor novato, bueno mejor me dejo de estúpidas palabras de recibimientos y los dejo con la historia!

Capitulo 7: La Orden De Asesinos

me desperté con los primeros rayos del sol dándome en la cara, el dia era frio como de costumbre en la zona, al tratar de levantarme para ir a hacer algo de mi patética vida note como aquella criatura me abrazaba, un poco desconfiando me moví para sacarme el brazo que me tocaba y luego desperté a mi "amiga" que me seguía incansablemente sin cesar ni un segundo

" _que carajos haces? te dije que no me toques!"-_ **se quita el brazo con molestia**

" _perdona que hice?-_ **medio dormida y despeinada**

" _ya te advertí lo que no quiero contacto físico!"-_ **lo dice serio**

" _pero solo fue un abrazo, no te hará daño"-_ **se levanta** **molesta**

" _NO QUIERO NADA DE TI!"-_ **se le acerca hasta estar cara a cara**

" _no hay razón de porque ser así..."_ **mira para abajo y se da la vuelta**

" _iré a patrullar esta zona y de paso no necesito alguien que me siga"-_ **se dirige a la salida** **de la casa abandonada**

" _te daré un consejo, si quieres pasar desapercibido quitate esa armadura"_

" _no lo haré, seguro intentarías algo cuando me la quite, apuesto a que intentas clavarme algo por la espalda"-_ **niega rotundamente**

" _sigues sin confiar en mi?"-_ **ella** **decía** **mirándolo** **a los ojos**

" _exacto, no confiaría en una asesina"-_ **desviá** **la mirada**

" _como quieras..."-_ **se sienta en una silla y se pone las manos en la cara**

" _lo que faltaba, esta bien confiare pero no te pases conmigo!"-_ **seguido de esto el humano se sacaba la pesada armadura y al hacerlo se dejaba ver con una playera y pantalones militares negros con una franja roja que decían** **N7** **–** _"estas contenta ahora?"_

" _si, ahora veo que me haces caso!"-_ **las colas de ella se** **movían** **como la de los perros cuando** **están** **felices**

" _olvidalo, necesito ropa para esconderme a simple vista"-_ **va hacia una ventana y mira a un ciudadano para robarle la ropa**

" _deja, yo te conseguiré una vestimenta adecuada para tus necesidades, tu te vez como alguien que puede tener un buen sigilo, ya se lo que te quedaría bien para ti!"-_ **dijo para luego asomarse a la ventana -** _"nos vemos luego, no te muevas a ningún lado, no me tardare!" -_ **se lanza por la ventana**

" _sigo creyendo que trama algo, es muy buena conmigo..."_

 **PDV TAILSKO**

luego de lanzarme por la ventana fui tranquilamente hacia los lugares donde normalmente se compraban las mejores vestimentas, en este caso fui hacia un pequeño puesto donde había gente cosiendo una de las mejores indumentarias, era gente de talento como yo no tenia cosas para intercambiare a estos, tenia que robarle pero sin que se den cuenta ya que posiblemente me apedrearían por hacerlo

" _bien bien veamos cual es buena para el..."-_ **mirando por todo el puesto ella encontraba desde ropa de gran calidad hasta la ropa de esclavos pero una le llamo particularmente la atención, era una que no permitía visibilidad alguna sobre quien la use (es parecida a la que se usa en los conocidos juegos de Assassin's Creed) –** " _es perfecto"_

" _oye, lo compraras o te quedaras mirando y estorbando?-_ **decía** **el vendedor**

" _tenme paciencia!"-_ **ella rápidamente agarra la vestimenta y se sube al techo del puesto - "** _gracias por dejármelo gratis compañero! -_ **va saltando de techo en techo para** **perderles** **de vista, y luego** **con apuro** **va de nuevo con el humano** **a darle lo que consiguió**

 **P** **DV ARC (HUMANO)**

me encontraba esperando acostado mirando para arriba pensando en lo que había pasado el día de ayer y mientras lo hacia una ropa me cae en la cara, era como la que llevaba Tailsko nada mas que esta era adaptada pero para un cuerpo mas grande, era de color blanco y bastante grande por lo que me di cuenta que era una túnica

" _que demo..?"-_ **mira la** **túnica** **y luego ve a la zorra**

" _te gusta? Me costo un poco conseguirla"-_ **ella se rascaba la nuca** **y da una sonrisa**

" _la odio, espero que no creas que me pondré esto"-_ **le lanza la túnica en la cara**

" _hey, creo que eres muy desagradecido, yo me fui a robar esto con el peligro de que me maten y tu me agradeces de esta manera?!"-_ **con los ojos un poco vidriosos**

" _mira zorra, YO JAMAS PEDI QUE TU VALLAS A BUSCARLA, asique no me vengas con el encanto femenino a tratar de hacerme sentir mal! -_ **golpea el piso**

" _como quieras..."-_ **le cae una lagrima**

" _para ser una asesina eres muy frágil"-_ **le da un** **sarcasmo cortante**

" _solo soy así de frágil contigo idiota!, no te das cuenta que trato de devolverte la ayuda que tu me diste y tu solo me tratas como una basura?!" -_ **se pone a llorar**

" _yo ... ahh mierda.. no se que responder"-_ **pensando una respuesta para no complicar aun mas las cosas**

" _asi es, creyéndote un tipo duro no llegaras a ningún lado, solo lograras que te odien mas!"-_ **le lanza la túnica y se va por la ventana**

" _espera espera! Ashh... que se valla no le necesito en mi vida"-_ **el lo decía con una voz baja pero en el fondo sabia que no es cierto**

con la ropa en mano y algo triste por lo que paso, me la puse y salí a la calle, había mucha gente ya que era posiblemente la 1 del medio día, con algo de miedo me fije de estar esquivando a la gente para no chocarla y llamarle la atención ya que con un simple movimientos de sus manos podían desenmascararme, en medio de mi caminata veía como 2 guardias se me acercaban, por una casualidad de la vida uno era el novato que había encontrado ayer a la noche, y otro era alguien que no conocía, entonces el novato se me acerco y me dijo

" _dame todo lo que llevas campesino, no quiero repetirte esto 2 veces"-_ **el lince tenia muchos aires de confianza al robarle a un ciudadano normal**

" _que tal si te propino una buena patada en el culo y te dejas de estupideces_ _ **"-**_ **el humano de** **jo** **sin preocupación y con una** **sonrisa**

" _enserio buscas que te destroce la cara eh?!-_ **el lince agarra a el humano por la** **túnica**

" _quitarme las manos de encima antes de que te arrepientas de nacer"-_ **le empuja las manos dejándolo libre**

" _sacaste boleto al Pozo"-_ **el lince sacaba la espada para matar al "ciudadano" -** _"gente de Mogard, quieren ver que pasa cuando se desobedece a los superiores!? -_ **el lince al redactar estas palabras la gente hacia una ronda al rededor de los 2 para ver lo que sucedía**

" _te recomendaría que no te metieras conmigo porque soy alguien que al que no desearías enfrentar"-_ _ríe_ **por** **la incredulidad del novato**

" _ya veras con quien te has metido!"-_ **iba corriendo a toda marcha para atacar al humano, la gente miraba con suspenso**

" _soy la cosa que anoche te encontraste, recuerdas NOVATO?-_ **dice con la cabeza agachada**

" _espera q-ue?-_ **se frena justo al frente de el**

" _te dije que no te metieras conmigo, afronta las consecuencias ahora!"-_ **de pasar a estar parado normalmente se pone a defensiva y golpea al joven en la cara tirándolo al piso**

 **La gente miraba asombrada la situación**

" _te dire algo..."-_ **se agacha frente al novato tirado en el piso -** _"si llegas a molestarme de nuevo te daré yo personalmente un viaje de ida al infierno" -_ **al concluir las palabras le da un golpe en la cara nuevamente**

" _s-olo al-eja-te!" -_ **escupía sangre**

luego de darle una pequeña golpiza al novato que se creía gran cosa, alguna que otra criatura empezaba a seguirme, cuando me percate de esto corrí desesperado a algún lugar para esconderme o refugiarme de los fisgones, asi que ya apurado me metí en una librería bastante grande la verdad y me escondí ahi, podía sentir los pasos de muchos siguiéndome (5 o 6 criaturas por lo que vi) por lo que me escondí en un sótano medio obscuro del lugar, creo que aquí se encontraban los libros no tan conocidos

" _encuentrenlo, no dejen que se escape, debemos averiguar quien era ese!"-_ **se escuchaba una voz pasar por las** **estanterías**

" _vieron algo muchachos?!"-_ **decía** **alguien mas**

" _seguro se escapo, no perdamos el tiempo, avísenle al príncipe!"-_ **después** **de este ultimo enunciado toda la biblioteca quedo en silencio**

me habia enterado de que ya me había ganado una reputación de busca pleitos en el lugar, solo porque me defendí de un robo, luego al salir de mi escondite la gente de ahi me miraba raro y siguieron en lo suyo pero siempre mirándome de reojo, yo en cambio salí de la librería y allí estaban los que me buscaban hablando con otra gente que pasaba para saber si me vieron o cosas por el estilo, al ver lo que tramaban me aleje del lugar sin llamar mucho la atención

" _eso estuvo cerca..."-_ **se limpiaba un poco de sudor de la frente** **-** _"ni con la túnica puedo pasar desapercibido"_

al alejarme de la librería me dirigí a algún lugar en donde pudiera sacar algo útil solo para defenderme ya que las municiones miás son limitadas, al seguir caminando un buen rato me empezaba a alejar de todo, la gente y las casas empezaban a escasear pero veía cada vez mas vendedores encapuchados como yo con ciertas mercancías que no se veían en los sitios mas poblados, estos vendedores traían armas blancas para vender, supongo yo que era ilegal venderlas ya que estos no se los veia en todos los sitios, solo en alejados o con poca luz

en medio de mi búsqueda por armamento encontré a un tipo que traía cosas bastante interesantes, les cuento que era lo que el traia, era una cuchilla que estaba compuesta por una hoja, la cual salia de unas placas de metal gracias a un movimientos de cuerdas que el portador creaba, cabe destacar que esas hojas estaban pegadas un brazalete, debo de admitir que era una arma realmente ingeniosa por su manera de camuflar unas cuchillas

" _que quieres a cambio de estas cuchillas?"-_ **decía** **el humano con perfil bajo**

" _jejeje? Las Hojas Ocultas? Wow muchacho estan caras y no son para cualquier idiota"-_ **el vendedor algo anciano, se ponia las Hojas y para demostrar el funcionamiento hace un rápido movimiento dejando la cuchilla al lado de la cara del humano**

" _búho tenia que ser"-_ **da una risa baja y saca la hoja de la cara**

" _para controlar esto bien debes ser ágil y atento a los golpes para dar una buena puñalada"-_ **guarda las hojas**

" _cuéntame, que precio tienen?"-_ **serio y sin destaparse la cara**

" _cuestan algo que solo tu podrías darme y que al hacerlo juras convertirte en un asesino"-_ **saca un pequeño cuchillo** **y agarra la mano del comprador humano**

" _que?"-_ **confundido**

" _solo cuestan tu sangre, al cortarte con este cuchillo juras lealtad al la orden de asesinos liderada por el el "Gran Jefe" -_ **mira al humano directamente a los ojos aunque este estaba tapado – "** _y al aceptar tendras todo un arsenal gratuito para eliminar al que se te ordena o al que se te plazca"_

 **el se quedo en silencio por unos segundos que parecian eternidad pero luego acepto -** _"acepto unirme a la orden!" -_ **el humano exclamo**

" _asi se habla..."-_ **despues de decir esto el búho clavo la cuchilla en el brazo del humano dibujando una especie de escudo con una cruz con una precisión** **increíble**

" _ahhhh! Mierda!"-_ **se mira el brazo, este estaba brotando sangre de a montones**

" _sabes a quien debes de eliminar?"-_ **decía el** **búho con una voz seria**

" _quien es el objetivo?"-_ **tratando de esconder el dolor** **doblándose** **un dedo**

" _el maldito infeliz de Lectro y a sus secuaces (osea los guardias), muchos intentaron matarlo pero sus guardias lo impiden, ademas el es muy fuerte y los pocos que llegaron a el fueron eliminados de las peores maneras en sus manos"-_ **le da las hojas con un gran respeto al humano -** _"que la suerte te acompañe"_

" _oye, y que pasara con esto?"-_ **se refería a la cortada y al símbolo que esta traía**

" _respecto al corte eso es superficial pero dejara sicatris para que el símbolo permanezca hasta el fin de tus días"-_ **guardaba sus armamentos**

" _pero.."-_ **es callado por el** **búho**

" _no tengo tiempo para mas charla, necesito reclutar a mas gente, adiós recluta"-_ **y este desaparece como por arte de magia al caminar y perderse por un denso follaje cerca del lugar**

" _esto duele como cuando me insertaron el RIG (el indicador de vida que lleva en la espalda)" -_ **agita el brazo para sacarse la sangre** **y se muerde la lengua** **–** _"debo tratar esto ahora"_

luego bastante apurado fui a mi "casa" destruida pasando por la gente y empujando al que se me ponga en frente no importaba quien fuese yo con desesperación corrí por ese largo camino, ya cuando estaba ahí agarre de un bolsillo del traje una especie "polvo" el cual al hacer contacto con la herida se solidificaba creando un tapón para parar el sangrado

" _superficial había dicho este tipo!, esto esta mas profundo el infierno mismo!"-_ **miraba el símbolo dibujado en su brazo izquierdo – "** _por lo menos me uní a una secta de asesinos que tiene la misma intención que yo..." -_ **el se pinia la hojas y luego las activa dejando ver un filo que podia cortar hasta un pelo en la mitad -** _"estoy listo para la masacre..." -_ **el sol del atardecer se refleja en la hoja dejando una excelente escena**

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

pero en que demonios se metio ARC?! Ajaja que referencias que meto en la historia! En fin compañeros les dejo orgullosamente este capitulo 6 creado con muchas ancias! , bueno ya saben que hacer dejen comentarios y opiniones porque las espero! Se despide SpiritBalisto!


	8. Capitulo 8: Un Nuevo Amigo

Hola y bienvenidos a otro capitulo de este fic!, hoy no tengo nada que agregar antes de comenzar asique empezemos de una vez por todas!

Capitulo 8: Un Nuevo Amigo

cuando termine esa pose mirando las hojas las guarde y decidi buscar en mi bitacora holografica para ver si algo util me aparecia, quizas un lugar donde pueda estar tranquilo o incluso formas de defenderme, no importa en ese momento todo servia para ayudarme a sobrevivir aqui

 _"aver que informacion me dio la estupida esa..."-_ **hace aparecer el holograma con la informacion obtenida**

hasta que pasando las paginas me encontre algo que si me llamaba la atencion y ese algo me podria dar un refugio

 _"_ _una cueva oculta donde se esconden los demas asesinos eh? Creo que podria ir para alla a dar un vistazo" –_ **el humano miro para el oeste y vio que no habia nada mas que el desierto blanco –** _"que raro..., ella dijo que por lo menos se veria algo referente a una cueva_ _en esa dirrecion_ _, pero tambien dijo que estaba muy lejos de todo, ahhh, supongo que tendre que ir, todo sea por el descubrimiento"_

cuando termine de pensar bien si ir o no me decidi y fue un SI, ya que me vendria bien la ayuda de mas gente que no se quiere mostrar al publico, si eran asesinos sigilosos porque no enseñarme a ser como tal!, pero bueno lo raro empezo cundo cuando me tire de la ventana (no estaba tan alto como creia) y la gente venia a recibirme con palabras de agradecimiento por derrotar un guardia y cosas como esas, entonces fue que me di cuenta que hice lo que no queria osea convertirme en alguien destacado en el pueblito este

 _"genial cuando quiero ser desconocido la gente me sigue..."-_ **ARC miraba a algunos niños que lo seguian y algun que otro adulto con palabras de asombro y agradecimiento**

yo realmente los ignore porque no me importaba lo que tenian para decirme, ademas si revelaba mi identidad me iban a colgar en horca, en fin dando paso a otro tema: cuando me empezaba a alejar del pueblito se empeza a notar la crecida de nieve y ademas estaba de nuevo esa horrible sesacion de que alguien mira pero sin sacar la vista de mi cuerpo, no le tome importacia a esto y segui caminando

al rato de estar vagando entre la nieve sin encontrar algo referente a lo anterior mencionado me enoje demasiado y grite con fuerza

 _"y las cueva? Donde mierda esta la cueva?!"-_ **exclamo furioso – "** _sabia que no era de confiar, fui un estupido" –_ **escupio a píso con odio** **y luego mira para atras y solo para verse totalmente aislado del pueblo**

 _"tu historia acaba aqui chico, rindete a Lectro y dame la recompenza"-_ **aparecia un guardia de entre la nieve blanca como una hoja de papel**

 _"tu solo no me vas a vencer o si? Pedazo de basura engreida que resultaste salir!" -_ **el humano se le reia en la cara al guardia para luego sacar el arma y apuntarle**

 _"muchachos, lo tenemos!"-_ **de entre la nieve salian un monton de guadias pero con pelaje blanco** **(camuflaje)** **dispuesto a capturarlo**

 _"oh mierda, mala mia..." -_ **solto el arma con angustia mirando al guardia**

 _"tienes idea de cuantos somos? Por si te lo preguntas somos mas de 50"-_ **el devu** **l** **eve la misma risa** **y detras de el salia Tailsko**

 _"tu! Me traicionaste, juro que las vas a pagar maldita zorra!"-_ **ARC es agarrado por los guardias –** _"si sobrevivo te juro que te mato!"_

 _"lo siento, no tuve opcion realmente perdoname, cuando mueras a causa de los guadias esperame porque en unos años ire yo..." –_ **ella decia con un tono desanimado y** **algo triste,** **luego sacaba una bolsa pequeña llena de "El Aliento De Angeles"** **(esporas de una planta con efectos similares a los del Cloroformo)**

 _"pudrete, espero que te vallas al infierno con todos tus decendientes!"-_ **forcejeaba pero los guardias impedian que se liberara**

 _"adios..." –_ **ella soplaba lo que habia dentro de la bolsa en la cara de ARC**

 _"q-ue er-a es-o?!"-_ **empezaba a toser descontroladamente y a perder fuerza, para luego empezar a perder el conocimiento –** _"te matare..." -_ **y luego cae desmallado en los brazos del enemigo**

 _"llevenselo a el cuarto de torturas del castillo!, ese lugar tiene mejores condiciones para hacerle lo que planeamos con este tipo!, el Pozo puede esperar un poco!" –_ **unos lobos con bastante fuer** **z** **a levantan a ARC y lo empezaban a llevar al castillo**

si, fui engañado miserablemente por esa pendeja que se hacia llamar Tailsko, ella me dijo que habia un pequeño refugio de asesinos islados y yo cai como un niño en las tipicas mentiras de un padre como: mas tarde te lo compro..., me senti decepcionado porque pense que podria formar algo con ella, una simple amistad aunque sea pero resulto que en este lugar no se puede confiar en nadie...

cuando recupere la conciencia estaba en un sitio obscuro como la camara de tortura psicologica en la tierra llamada "El Reformatorio", cuando se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba despierto vi que algunos guardias que entraron con cadenas, me di cuenta de que no la iba a pasar muy bien en las siguientes horas

 _"_ _hora de despertar dormilon"_ – **uno de los guardias le acercaba una antorcha a la cara y luego la saca para que despierte**

 _"jodete tu tambien, pendejo!"-_ **le escupe en la cara y luego recibe un puñetazo en el estomago por parte del guardia –** _"cu-ando me lib-ere veras! -_ **tosia por el golpe**

 _"tu no haras nada hasta que Lectro decida que hacer con tu miserable vida"_ **\- se reia y luego lo libera junto a unos** **7** **guardias mas para evitar que se valla,** **luego 2 de ellos encadenan a ARC**

 _"y que van a hacerme eh? Violarme como le hicieron a la zorra?" -_ **decia con cierta risa en la voz**

 _"no, a ti te toca algo mejor, no te preocupes, camina y no hables o te corto la lengua" –_ **serio y sin mirar el camino dijo un cocodrilo** **con varias marcas y cortadas**

a lo largo de 10 minutos caminando escaleras abajo nos encontramos con una puerta, esta estaba echa de madera pero estaba desgastada y las visagras estaban oxidadas a mas no poder, al abrir estas puertas se me presento un hermoso escenario, las paredes del cuarto estaban completamente manchadas con sangre, en el techo habian unos ganchos bastantes afilados con partes desmembradas (brazos, piernas, cabezas, lo que te imagines), el piso eran 2 plataformas de metal tambien oxidado y desgastado, bajo esas plataformas habia agua pero era agua podrida mezclada con cadaveres en descompocision, fluidos extraños, y millones de cosas que ni imaginaba ni queria saber que tenia, y de paso el aire del ambiente estaba plagado por un olor a muerto muy fuerte que al instante con mi nariz me entraron muchisimas nauseas

 _"dios! Que peste por favor!"-_ **haciendo un amague para vomitar**

 _"ni se te ocurra hacerlo porque te lo comes ahi mismo del piso"-_ **decia el guadia poniendole una espada en el cuello**

 _"oye tranquilizate, no va a pasar nada"-_ **se traga el intento de vomito con mucho esfuerzo, para luego dar un movimiento rapido y apuñalarlo con las hojas** **al guardia que escoltaba a ARC** **(cabe destacar que habian 7 guadias mas y el recien apuñalado casi no se veia afectado** **porque al estar fuerte se aguanto la cortada** **)**

 _"llevenlo a el rompe pulgares! O a el Aplastacabezas por hijo de puta, eliminenlo carajo!"_ **\- dijo con odio la criatura que antes lo habia golpeado en el calabozo**

 _"no seas lloron, es solo una cortada de 5 centimetros y no es tan profunda, ademas primero hay que sacarle informacion como lo hizo con una de nuestras prostitutas"-_ **un guardio dijo eso para despues** **empuja** **r** **al humano hacia una silla en la que habia una especie de maquina de accion por manivelas en la cual lo hicieron poner la barbilla y arriba habia una especie de pedazo de metal moldeado a una cabeza, o si!, le iban a reventar el craneo con ese instrumento –** _"dinos, que informacion le sacaste a esa perra?!"_

 _"atrevete a llamarla a asi de nuevo y te juro que yo mismo te saco los dientes con mis manos!"-_ **el humano se enojaba** **solo para recibir presion por parte de la maquina**

 _"te dare una oportunidad mas solo porque me gusta lo valiente que eres al responderle a un guardia, QUE INFORMACION LE SACASTE?!" -_ **el guardia se le puso en frente a ARC y se arodillo para verlo mas de cerca**

 _"te quedras con las ganas amigo..." -_ **se reia porque sabia que no habia escapacion de ese horrible lugar**

 _"te dire algo, si tu no lo dices ella tambien va a ser eliminada asique cuentame, que prefieres? Morir tu o morir ella y tu!? -_ **el tipo ejercia mas presion con la maquina dandole a ARC un horrible dolor de cabeza**

 _"afloja esta mierda! El dolor es indescriptible demonios! Siento como mi cabeza va explotar!"_ **\- gritaba con fuerza al sentir la presion cada mas presente**

 _"eso no va al caso, di que cosa te revelo!"-_ **el ya ponia la mano sobre la manivela pero ARC lo detiene**

 _"esta bien pero no la maten ok!, solo para y dejame hablar estos ultimos minutos de mi vida!" -_ **entonces el le explicaba todo lo que ella conto, paso una hora en total con esa horrible posicion y con ese horrible dolor hasta que el guardia dijo**

 _"bien..., supongo que te eliminaremos a ti pero a ella la dejaremos solo porque nos da diversion jejeje" –_ **se rie junto a los** **7** **guardias dentro de la habitacion**

 _"ojala mueras despues de que yo lo haga porque no eres mas que un pedazo de la peor escoria que vi en mi existencia" –_ **a el no le importaba mas el dolor, solo queria la muerte –** _"vamos maldito, aprieta ese jodido torniquete de una vez! -_ **cierra los ojos pero no paso nada –** _"eh?"_

 **el ejecutor con un cuchillo atravezandole la cabeza cae al agua con los demas cadaveres**

 _"oye dejalo!" -_ **una** **voz conocida se hizo presente en el lugar**

 _"ten tu cosa.. rara"-_ **la asesina habia vuelto para salvarlo y darle el arma**

 _"porque volviste si me entregaste?!"-_ **el le grita a su salvadora** **y luego dispara al candado que lo mantenia atado**

 _"no hay tiempo de charlas, elimina a los 6 restantes antes de que le avisen a todo el castillo que estamos vivos!" -_ **empezaba a acuchillar despiadadamente a uno que estaba sobresaltado por** **el cuchillo en la cabeza de su compañero**

 _"entendido!" -_ **el disparaba con gran presicion en el pecho de** **4** **guardias que se pusieron en frente de** **el** **abriendolos como en una cirugia a corazon abierto**

 **solo quedaba un guardia pero este miraba aterrado y ademas estaba al borde del agua podrida junto a los muertos**

 _"espera no me mates!, juro que no dire nada a nadie!" -_ **y otra vez era el novato, quizas el destino queria unirlos**

 _"ya te vi demasiadas veces a ti, te dire una cosa, unete a mi no tendras mas problemas conmigo pero eso si, tendras que aislarte totalmente de la sociedad para vivir entre las sombras como ella y yo" –_ **decia el humano bastante serio –** _"si llegas a decir que si, te vienes conmigo y si dices que no te vas al agua porque se que le dirias a los demas que Tailsko me ayudo" –_ **se le acerca con la intencion de empujarlo**

 _"acepto!, me ire con ustedes, total no queria trabajar para un maldito como Lectro!" -_ **el trataba de ca** **erle** **bien a ARC**

 _"asi se habla, ahora eres un poco menos novato..."-_ **empezaba a cargar el arma para** **luego** **salir del cuarto de torturas secreto del castillo**

cuando abri esa puerta para escapar de ese lugar de pesadillas me senti mas libre y respecto a Tko ustedes creen que le voy a agredecer por salvarme? Pues... la odio por hacer esto pero por otro lado le tengo un poco de afecto por salvarme y tenerme paciencia.. que mierda!? Yo no pienso en romance de telenovela!, yo no soy asi! Yo soy frio como el hilo! No necesito esto! Ahhh que me esta pasando!

" _para que volviste si me entregaste"-_ **con** **una voz molesta**

 _"simplemente para que crean que moriste y que me den la recompenza" –_ **rie un poco incomoda**

 _"y como vas a dar pruebas o que me vas a matar a mi tambien?" -_ **con sarcasmo**

 _"cuando lleguemos a la casa te dire, ahh por cierto el viene con nosotros?"-_ **se referia al guardia novato**

" _si, el viene porque me da la puta gana, o no que estas feliz por venir?" -_ **le acerca el arma cargada a la cabeza**

 _"s-i si muy feliz!" -_ **decia con miedo porque sabia lo que el Executioner podia hacer**

 _"ves, el es buena onda, ahora dime como escapar de esta mierda de lugar!" -_ **decia exaltado –** _"quiero irme antes de que nos descubran!" -_ **miraba para todos lados**

 _"tranquilo tengo un plan, ponganse las cadenas y veran" –_ **saca las cadenas con una llave**

 _"tu que dices Colitas?" -_ **le decia con un apodo Tko por la doble cola**

 _"confia en el, y si traiciona ya sabes"_ **hacia girar la daga** **para pasarsela por el cuello y hacer una expresion de muerte**

 _"adelante chico..." -_ **se dejaba encadenar, junto a la** **que podria llamar su "amiga"**

 _"miren esto jejeje"-_ **va hacia una de las salidas principales del castillo junto a los "pricioneros"**

 **depronto un puma se les mete en medio del camino a los 3**

 _"adonde vas con los 2?!" -_ **le pone la espada al lince novato en el pecho**

 _"a donde te parece?!, al Pozo, pedazo de idiota, Lectro me dio las ordenes o que no me crees?!"-_ **decia el aguantandose la intimidacion**

 _"..."-_ **el puma estaba pensando si era una mentira o algo real**

 _"apartate de mi camino, no tengo tiempo que perder" –_ **empuja al puma**

 _"llegas a escaparte con ellos y te juro que te arrancare los ojos y te hare comerlos!"-_ **el puma se habia alterado**

 _"no pasara nada, buscame en el Pozo si me necesitas" –_ **se empezaban a alejar del guardia enemigo** **para luego perder el castillo de vista**

ya alejados los 3 el nos desato y nos dijo que si necesitabamos refugio que nos mudaramos a VillaHills, ya que ese lugar estaba con escases extrema de guardias, pero que habia muchos criminales por lo que dijo que tengamos cuidado si vamos ahi, yo lo pense mucho tiempo, quizas seria recomendable ir pero seria un arma de doble filo ya que habria inseguridad por parte de los ladrones, pero eso no importaba yo podia defenderme

 _"bueno muchachos, tendremos que ir marchando hacia ese lugar que dijo...? como te llamas?"_ **-** **pregunto el humano sobandose la cabeza por esa mala experiencia**

 _"Apoclain III, y tu jamas dijiste tu nombre" –_ **mira a Tailsko –** _"a ella la conozco, es la lamebotas de Lectro" –_ **rie**

 _"oye quien te crees que eres?!" -_ **alzaba la mano para** **darle un buen puñetazo**

 _"baja la mano!"_ **\- se protegia con lo brazos como un niño**

 _"dejense de estupideces los 2!" -_ **sube el tono de voz y se ponen firmes y callados**

 _"como es tu nombre?"_ **\- pregunto Apoclain**

 _"mi nombre es ARC-138, lo se, no es un nombre pero de donde vengo no se usan los nombres" –_ **suspiro**

 _"eres raro pero me caes bien"-_ **Tailsko lo golpea con el hombro** **al ver esto el se aleja un poco y ella suspira**

 _"oigan los 2, ustedes saben como ir a esa ciudad... ahh VillaHills cierto?" -_ **ARC dijo con intriga**

 _"esto, si creo que se ir" –_ **se toca el menton pensando -** _"ah! Ya se, en las mañanas a veces pasa un tipo con un caballo a entrgar provisiones, podemos entrar en las cajas de provisiones y darnos un pasaje gratis para salir de aqui"_

 _"hasta que este fue util" –_ **decia a chiste** **Tko**

 _"por lo menos no me entrego a los golpes de Lectro"-_ **acoto** **Apo**

 _"paren les dije a ambos! Carajo que infantiles!" -_ **los separa a ambos**

 _"no se dirijan las palabras asi no se pelean, les parece una buena idea?!"-_ **el humano ya empezaba** **mosquearse**

 _"bien, como quieras!" -_ **dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo**

y callados caminamos hasta el lugar donde decia el lince que se encontraban esas provisiones, tardamos en encontrar ese lugar pero valio la pena la busqueda porque en ese lugar habia de todo (comida, agua, ETC) pero me sorprendio mas que este descuidado y sin practicamnete ningun tipo que haga vigilancia por lo que fue un gran golpe de suerte, entonces mire el reloj holografico y eran las 1:47 de la mañana

" _oye ehhh Apoclain cierto? Cuando salen los caballos a entregar las provisiones?" -_ **pregunto el humano**

 _"ahh eso, normalmente se van a la de la mañana, asique no te preocupes por perder el "boleto de huida" –_ **dijo confiado para luego tirarse sobre un pila de heno que estaba entre las provisiones**

 _"supongo que un descanzo no haria mal"_ – **respondio** **y luego mira a su nueva amiga**

 _"ARC ven!" -_ **ella hece una seña para que este al lado de ella**

 _"suerte campeon! Ajajaja!" -_ **Apoclain golpea la espalda de ARC y este suelta una risa sincera despues de muchos años que no reia por la situacion en la tierra**

 _"que sucede?"_ **\- le da una sonrisa que ni el se esperaba formar**

 _"podrias abrazarme? Solo una vez? Es que no recibo cariño desde hace mucho tiempo, ya sabes.." –_ **tira la cabeza para aba** **jo y luego deja ver varias magulladuras a lo largo del cuerpo**

 _"no lo hagas imbecil!, es una trampa de confianza, no pendejo no!, te va convencer y despues a.. olvidalo..." -_ **penso en su mas profundo subconsiente pero no se resistio y termino correspondiendo al abrazo**

 _"muchas gracias, no me lo esperaba de ti" –_ **y asi terminan abrazandose en la luz de la luna adornado con la nieve**

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO!**_

Doimsofdnmvosidamnfvc este capitulo asi me dejo cuando lo termine de escribir, me dejo re loco muchachos ajajaja por fin el prota de va dejando de ser un frio antisocial a alguien APENAS mas cariñoso pero esto no sicnifica que pueda haber algo entre los 2, por ahora son simples amigos * **mira para ambos lados*** o quizas mas dentro de unos buenos capitulos... compas! No se olviden de comentar ni de dar opiniones! Los saluda SpiritBalisto


	9. Capitulo 9: Confesiones Y Algo Mas

aloH omoc natse? * **activando escritura normal** * ahora si como están?! Yo estaba algo ocupado con los problemas estudiantiles por lo que no tenia tiempo de subir absolutamente nada NADA, ademas había reprobado 2 materias (matemáticas y geografía, ambas con 6 :v), esa es la triste historia de mi vida real pero ustedes no vinieron para que les cuente mi biografiá, vinieron por el Fic asique no digo nada mas y los dejo con este capitulo!

Capitulo 9: Confesiones Y Algo Mas...

cuando abrazaba a la que podía llamar mi "amiga" sentí algo que jamas en mis 23 años en la tierra tuve, una verdadera calidez, era como cuando mi madre me tenia en sus brazos, la misma sensación y sentimiento, al principio me dieron unas leves ganas de echarme a llorar por ese abrazo que necesitaba hace mucho tiempo pero me negué a hacerlo y resistí el impulso, en resumen fue bastante conmovedor...

" _gracias zorra"- decía_ **con cierto temblor en la voz**

" _no hay de que, nunca viene mal algo de afecto, incluso para alguien como yo"-_ **enrolla las colas y forma una gran** **sonrisa**

" _oigan, ni se les ocurra hacer algo enfrente de mi"-_ **Apoclain acoto mientras se tapaba en el heno que** **había** **en todo sitio**

" _no te pases de listo conmigo"-_ **el suelta a Tko para ir a darle un buen correctivo al lince pero Tko lo detiene y mueve la cabeza diciendo "NO" -** _"ashhh no vale la pena" -_ **se tira en el heno para dormir y su amiga va tras el**

" _deja te acompaño..." -_ **ella se acostaba al lado de el**

" _hey, no te tomes tan a pecho el abrazo, me caes bien... pero no quiero nada contigo si sabes a lo que me refiero" -_ **decía** **por la incomodidad**

" _no, tranquilo no planeo nada solo quiero a un buen compañero no a un marica e inútil como otros!" -_ **se** **refería** **al novato**

" _oye ARC, si quieres que esto funcione mantenle la boca cerrada a tu "AMIGUITA"! -_ **exclamo**

" _cállense!" -_ **el humano ya se** **había** **molestado nuevamente**

y asi fue como acabo la noche, con un grito mio gracias a esos 2 inmaduros con mentalidad de niños de 5 años, se parecían a mis amigos SBP-514 y TMS-674, ellos eran una replica de estos 2, se peleaban por las mismas cosas e incluso TMS-674 me seguía de la misma manera en que lo hacia Tko, la verdad es bastante impresionante como paso esa casualidad

cambiando al tema, los tenues rayos del sol me despertaban, mire el holograma que salia de mis manos y vi que eran las 7:39 de la mañana por lo que me levante y del heno y fui a despertar primero al pendejo de Apoclain y después Colitas, jeje ese apodo me agrada, a el novato lo desperté como todo un soldado debería despertarse, y se preguntan, como se despierta un soldado? Fácil hice esto

 **ARC agarra un pequeño balde que estaba cerca y lo carga con nieve y luego se la arroja al lince -** _"buenos días infeliz, este es tu primer día de tu infierno personal conmigo" -_ **se pone derecho como un oficial de alto rango**

" _oye que te pasa?!" -_ **tiritaba por la nieve ademas el** **día** **era mas frio y** **había** **mas viento que de costumbre**

" _es hora de levantarse eso pasa" -_ **se** **reía** **para luego ir a despertar a su compañera -** _"hey, estas viva o que?" -_ **el tocaba la mejilla de esta con cuidado y le hablaba en voz baja casi como un productor de ASMR**

" _eh, ARC?, que quieres es muy temprano..." -_ **ella bostezaba y luego se estiraba para** **después** **levantarse algo despeinada**

" _es hora de irnos a esa ciudad libre de guardias, recuerdas?" -_ **va hacia el novato -** _"espero que disfrutes el resto de tu miserable vida ajajaj" -_ **se** **rie** **por el sarcasmo que dio**

" _no se como hago para aguantar cada segundo aqui" -_ **luego de la risa del humano** **Apo y tko empiezan a seguirlo hasta donde estaban los cargamentos que iba a llevar el jinete del los caballos mediante una carretilla bastante grande en la que habían cajas grandes**

después de subirnos no paso absolutamente nada, créanme estuvimos mas de 5 horas mirándonos las caras esperando a llegar a nuestro destino en VillaHills y yo soy muy inquieto para quedarme asi, la verdad fue bastante aburrido porque siquiera podía mirar el paisaje porque si lo hacia el jinete que manejaba a los caballos se iba a dar cuenta que estaba ahi, entonces para no aburrirme leia los mensajes que tenia guardados en el menú del holograma, fue efectivo por una 1 hora hasta que todo se detuvo...

" _ya llegamos o eso creo"_ **\- los 3 bajan con sumo cuidado de no alertar al tipo que manejaba los caballos**

luego de salir nos escondimos para ver que hacia el que traía las mercaderías pero no hizo mas que irse así sin mas dejándonos en el pueblo nuevo

" _se fue sin entregar las mercaderías?" -_ **dijo ARC**

" _creo que no entrego nada porque el pueblo esta vació" -_ **dijo Apoclain**

el tenia razón, estaba vació y bastante sombrío porque estaba nublado, ademas había neblina y la atmósfera que transmitía el lugar no daba mucha confianza que digamos, se sentía que algo podía pasar en cualquier momento

" _que tal si regresamos?" -_ T **ailsko anuncio con cierta desconfianza del lugar**

" _yo me quedare aquí, ya no me sirven, vallase yo me aislare en este sitio, ustedes no tienen porque hacerlo" -_ **el** **humano** **empieza a caminar solo para ver el lugar**

" _me hiciste venir para nada entonces?!" -_ **el lince exclamo con enojo**

" _no, te hice venir para que me guíes, para eso no te mate!, para que me des una salida de estos guardias!"_ **\- le responde con mas enojo**

" _pero que hay de mi?" -_ **dijo la asesina que ahora era su nueva amiga**

" _te puedes ir con el, no quiero que estés aislada de todos solo por mi" -_ **ARC pronuncio todo eso con tristeza**

" _entonces nos vamos los 2?" -_ **ambos dijeron**

" _así es, piérdanse!" -_ **grito para que se alejaran pero solo en lince** **retrocedió** **, la zorra no lo hizo -** _"quieres quedarte? Adelante, pero no me jodas con eso de "me siento sola!"_

" _tranquilo, no diré esas cosas, ademas es bastante peligroso quedarse solo aquí" -_ **se le acerca hasta quedar al lado de el**

" _si ella se queda tu también lo harás" -_ **ARC le d** **i** **ce al novato**

" _ahhh que?!, no quiero escucharlos follar todo el día!" -_ **los 2 se sonrojan y luego se miran y** **después** **este recibe una bola de nieve en la cara**

" _dejate de idioteces y mueve el culo!" -_ **ARC se empieza a mover para el centro del pueblo pero este se notaba bastante destruido**

" _buena elección en traernos aquí genio!" -_ **el ve que el humano sacaba las hojas mientras caminaba adelante de el y después** **se** **calla** **por intimidación**

paso un tiempo, calculo yo que media hora quizás para que después el cielo se vuelva negro del terrible temporal, el viento empezaba a ponerse mas fuerte y también caía nieve y granizo, ademas la temperatura había caído bastante, se sentía como estar sin ropa en Ushuaia (provincia del Sur de Argentina), se ve que la madre naturaleza nos dia una buena tormenta

" _creo que sera mejor buscar refugio!" -_ **Tko** **esquiva y se cubre de la** **s piedras que** **caían** **del cielo**

" _genial, lo que faltaba!" -_ **ARC va** **corriendo** **buscando una casa maso menos estable para cubrirse y** **después** **de 2 minutos recibiendo golpes la encuentra -** _"por aquí, ustedes 2!"_ **\- los llama a ambos, entran y luego cierran la puerta**

" _ohhh que buen lugar para "escondernos" de los guardias eh!" -_ **el lince ya se** **había** **enojado completamente**

" _hey, no es mi culpa, yo no controlo la naturaleza!, por lo menos agradeceme de encontrar una casa que aguante esta tormenta!" -_ **los 2 empezaban a gritarse y a discutir**

" _oigan pueden parar!? Tu eres un inmaduro Apoclain! Y tu ARC eres un creído que puede mantenerse solo!" -_ **Tko les grito a los 2 para luego sentarse en el piso -** _"tranquilos los 2!"_

" _no se puede estar tranquilo con un imbécil como este" -_ **ARC empuja al lince**

" _oh!, ya me tienes cansado!" -_ **el trata de meterle un puñetazo pero al dárselo el** **humano** **por estar entrenado** **y fortificado por los ejercicios no le afecto el golpe, solo fue como un** **empujón**

" _enserio esa esa es toda tu fuerza?_ **" - ARC le aprieta la mano con fuerza hasta tirarlo al piso -** _"que no vuelva a pasar, si?" -_ **lo patea con fuerza solo una vez para darle un correctivo**

" _para eso!" -_ **Tko trata de calmarlo y funciona -** _"siéntate a esperar a que pase todo, pero por favor deja de alterarte" -_

" _g-ra-cias..." -_ **el lince estaba sin aire por una patada en el estomago**

" _y que quieres que haga? Esperar y mirarles otras 5 horas las caras?, no pienso aburrirme así nuevamente, esto no es lo mio" -_ **se levanta y abre la puerta pero la zorra lo interrumpe** **agarrándole** **el brazo -** " _eh?"_

" _quedate en esta casa conmigo y con el otro para que no te caigan esas piedras" -_ **hace una seña para que se siente**

" _que mas puedo perder.., esta bien que quieres que haga?" -_ **se acuesta mirando para** **un costado**

" _cuéntame de ti, como era el lugar donde vivías, tus familiares, tu cultura!, wow, esto puede ser interesante!" -_ **ella dijo emocionada**

 **el al escuchar lo que ella quería saber puso una cara de infelicidad y luego con unos ojos vacíos pregunto -** _"estas segura de que quieres saber eso?, mi historia no es nada agradable..."_

" _si, no puede ser tan malo!, animate, no te_ _diré_ _nada!" -_ **ella le sonríe con calidez**

" _bueno..., desempolvemos mis recuerdos mas miserables, en realidad mi hogar o mi planeta de origen no es mas que una maldita dictadura donde todo el que se oponia era eliminado!, mis familiares y amigos fueron masacrados por esos hijos de puta y yo con una suerte digna de un dios pude escaparme de este maldito lugar de mierda solo para que ahora un pendejo llamado Lectro me siga y me trate de capturar hasta el jodido fin de mi inservible vida, encima saber que solo hay de personas en el mundo es terrible!, nos estamos extinguiendo, y cuando eso pase nadie en este universo va a saber que existimos alguna vez, ahhhh!" -_ **el humano se empezo a** **enfadar** **muchísimo** **a tal punto de pegarle a una par** **ed con su** **s manos a tal punto de cortarse y dejarse sangrando un poco**

" _tranquilo, relajate!, no te hagas daño! -_ **lo para agarrándolo con las colas**

" _dejame, quiero morirme!, alejate de mi!" -_ **forcejeaba pero no** **podía** **zafarse**

" _mira el lado bueno!, por lo menos me tienes a mi, ya soy parte de una nueva familia!" -_ **tratando de calmarlo**

 **después de eso el humano ya no hacia fuerza ni tampoco reaccionaba, solo miraba para abajo con una mirada triste y con unas lagrimas en los ojos** _"solo dejame, necesito un tiempo a solas" -_ **al decir esto su amiga lo abraza nuevamente**

" _te digo algo? Mi historia tiene algo similar a la tuya, ambos fuimos separados de nuestros familiares y también los míos fueron asesinados, salvo mi madre que la llaman prostituta por tener que coger por los guardias!, y eso por obligación!, pero yo me las pude arreglar, cuando un guardia quería violarme, lo mate con un cuchillo que el llevaba, lo apuñale mas de 15 veces hasta que llegaron los demás y al ver esto vieron habilidad de peleas con chillos y espadas en mi y por eso hoy en día soy una asesina, en cambio mi padre y mi hermano fueron enviados a los servicios militares donde serian asesinados en una guerra que sucedió cuando yo tenia 14 años, pero por lo menos tengo a mis amigos con vida..." -_ **suelta a ARC -** " _no vale la pena morir si hiciste tanto esfuerzo para sobrevivir y escapar de tu planeta"_

" _solo dejame estar 5 minutos solo necesito reflexionar sobre mi vida" -_ **se va a otro cuarto de la casa**

" _pero espera, no te vallas" -_ **le cierran la puerta en la cara – "** _dejare que se calme entonces"_ **suspira con un poco de tristeza**

" _ese tipo esta enloqueciendo" -_ **dijo Apoclain mientras se levantaba**

" _no, no lo hace, lo que pasa es que el esta un poco perturbado por su pasado o que tu no te pondrías así de frio como el si te pasara lo mismo?, son heridas que jamas se van de la cabeza Apo, y quizás tu no lo entiendas" -_ **ella hablo con una voz un poco temblorosa**

" _yo también tengo mis desgracias en mi vida o que? Piensas que todo es color de rosas para mi?!" -_ **el se molesto por lo dicho**

" _no me grites, porque yo no lo hice, idiota cobarde! Porque demonios no te largas de este lugar?!" -_ **los 2 empezaban a gritar**

" _crees que no lo haría si no tuviera la oportunidad?, es mas, si no estuviera esta lluvia de piedras me iría por esa puerta para dejarlos a ustedes aquí pudriéndose!" -_ **Apo le escupe por lo que Tko reacciona de manera violenta** **dándole** **una bofetada en la cara**

" _no te vuelvas a meter conmigo, porque te sacare la mierda yo misma!" -_ **ella se le para en** **frente** **pero no llega a la cara porque es un poco baja (** **Tailsko mide** **1.6** **6** **metros de altura mientras que Apo mide** **1.82 metros y ARC mide 1.86 )**

" _cuando quieras chaparra" -_ **le da una sonrisa forzada**

" _piérdete de mi vista imbécil..." -_ **ambos se miran con odio a los ojos**

" _como quieras, me haría bien no verte la cara un buen rato" -_ **abre la puerta de la casa y se va de esta** **sin importar el temporal**

" _ojala que cuando este caminando le caiga una de esas piedras en la cabeza" -_ **empieza a mirar por la ventana para ver si pasaba pero el se pierde entre la niebla y la tormenta de nieve**

y así pasaron unas horas, todo estuvo callado y sin siquiera un ruido, por lo que un poco preocupado por ambos fui a ver que nadie haya sido herido

" _todos están bien?" -_ **mira el lugar y ve a Tko dormida** **tapándose** **con las colas pero no lograba encontrar a Apo -** _"tendré que despertarla..." -_ **la despierta con un susurro**

" _y ahora que pasa ARC?" -_ **ella cambia de** **posición** **para dormir**

" _viste a Apoclain? O que paso con el?"_ **\- pensando en que** **podría** **haber pasado**

" _simplemente decidió largarse así sin mas de la casa solo porque le pegue, PERO lo hice porque se estaba poniendo molesto"_ **\- suspira y agarra ARC para que este a su lado**

" _una pregunta, tu no estarás en celo o si?, es que me llamas mucho y ademas te pegas demasiado" -_ **dijo ARC mirando para otro lado por la vergüenza**

" _no, no! Jejeje todavía no solo espera y cuando sea el momento" -_ **se muerde los labios y luego se da cuenta que la** **están** **mirando raro -** _"ahhh, ya te puedes ir a buscarlo si quieres..."_

" _ok? Fingiré que nada paso y me iré a buscar al tipo este" -_ **antes de abrir la puerta ella lo llama nueva mente**

" _aunque no me vendría mal la compañia" -_ **se da cuenta de lo que dijo -** _"jejeje ya no van a salir mas comentarios así, lo prometo!"_

" _olvidalo..." -_ **abre la puerta y se va, al salir no se veia casi nada, solo una espesa neblina y esa lluvia de granizo mas la nevada,** **ademas** **el holograma del frio nuevamente apareció en la espalda de ARC aunque este no llevara el traje -** _"APOCLAIN! DONDE ESTAS?!" -_ **el gritaba para encontrarlo** **pero no hubo una respuesta, solo el sonido del viento pegando contra sus orejas**

pasaba el tiempo y no encontraba señales de vida o algún indicativo de que el lince estaba vivo, solo estaba el silbido del viento, pero buscando con una visibilidad bastante reducida en el pueblo supe porque todo estaba vació, había un cartel bastante borroneado por el desgaste del tiempo que decía "nevada mortal en 15 días evacuar la zona" entonces me di cuenta que me metí en una zona de constantes tormentas quizás por la altura del lugar pero aun así no iba a parar de buscar al tipo ese porque si llegaba a regresar al pueblo iba a contar a que estamos aquí pero ustedes piensan "porque no lo dejas ir?, total se morirá por el frio en el camino a Mogard" pero NO, los animales como ese tienen gran pelaje para resistir por lo que no iba dejar correr el riesgo a que llegue

" _CARAJO DONDE ESTAS?!" -_ **el buscaba desesperado a por el novato pero no** **había** **respuesta asique el se** **volvió** **a la casa algo preocupado pero al mismo tiempo frustrado**

" _lo encontraste o ya se perdió?" - decía_ **Tko tirada mirando para el techo**

" _te parece que lo encontré?" -_ **se da la vuelta para ver en la ventana**

" _wow! Que tienes en la espalda?" -_ **trata de tocar el holograma pero solo lo distorsiona un poco -** _"dice temperatura y señala 13 grados, estas bien? Necesitas calor?" -_ **se acerca un poco**

" _necesito espacio personal" -_ **estornuda y tiembla un poco**

" _mmmm oye, eres un poco amargo creo yo" -_ **resopla un poco y se aleja**

estuvimos charlando y conversando un rato la verdad nada en especial hasta que en un momento algo inesperado paso fuera de la casa, una luz verde y azul a gran velocidad entro en la atmósfera del Planeta X, calculo 30 kmps (kilómetros por segundo), la verdad me pareció extraño que produzca tanta luz y que sea tan circular ese meteorito, o quizás era otra cosa, por lo que sin importar nada salí a ver porque la curiosidad me mataba

" _oh mierda no otra vez en este planeta..." -_ **ARC estaba** **pálido** **al saber que era eso, se dio cuenta que era una nave de largo alcance modelo ZX-28 principalmente producida para la navegación furtiva** **entre las bases enemigas de los "Rebeldes"**

" _que es esa cosa ARC?!" -_ **ella se** **escondía** **tras el**

" _vete a la casa y escondete y cierra todo si es posible, las cosas se van a poner feas!" -_ **le grita** **porque el viento empeoro ya que la explosión sonica alboroto el viento**

" _pe-pero!" -_ **ella tartamudeaba**

" _ahora, vete!, no le puedes ganar a este que viene en esa cosa!" -_ **el le da una mirada de** **preocupación** **bastante grande a ella**

" _ten cuidado!" -_ **después** **va** **corriendo** **a la casa y se encierra**

" _no les permitiré joder este mundo como lo hicieron con el otro!" -_ **saca el arma con mucho enojo**

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

"ai kramva dhijo varzinso" jajajaja despues de este capitulo pueden surgir muchas cosas eh!, manténganse activos y se van a sorprender por lo que puedo llegar a subir, creo que mas adelante incluiré Lemon pero ya veré lo que hago, en fin dejen opiniones y criticas porque se aceptan!, bueno se despide SpiritBalisto, nos vemos mas adelante!


	10. Capitulo 10: Problemas Que Regresan

Hello madafakas! Como están! Espero que perfecto, debo admitir que tenia muchas ganas de subir esto asi que los dejo con el cap para no estorbar mas !

Capitulo 10: Problemas Que Regresan

ya al quedar totalmente solo cerca de la nave FX-18 vi que esta se estrello una cuadra mas adelante de mi, asique cerré los puños fuertemente, agarre el arma con odio y fui hacia el sitio en el que estaba ese maldito imbécil que me siguió hasta este planeta

ya al estar al bode del cráter que había formado el impacto me tire al piso a esperar que salga el conductor o ese zangano al que se le podía llamar persona, después de uno o 2 minutos tirado apuntando a la puerta esta se abre dejando ver a un tipo alto como yo pero con un traje de la milicia, osea que estos son súper resistentes por lo menos al plomo de mi arma

" _tirate a piso hijo de perra!" -_ **ARC se levanta de donde estaba escondido para luego apuntarle de lejos a ese sujeto, a ese nuevo HUMANO**

" _..." -_ **el no** **respondía** **, solo miraba a ARC atravez del casco**

" _al piso eh dicho!" -_ **empezaba a sudar y a temblar por la** **tensión**

" _jeje, veo que en este lugar existen las armas, pero las ropas son bastantes horribles" -_ **de repente** **este nuevo individuo saca un Rifle Automático De Plasma ( el arma pertenece a Timesplitters Futuro Perfecto )**

" _tu cara es horrible, ahora obedeceme y tirate!" -_ **ARC estaba poniendo el dedo en el gatillo**

" _asi lo quieres eh?" -_ **el** **recién** **llegado le apunta en la cabeza a quien el consideraba una amenaza**

" _vamos, hazlo!" -_ **este cuando estaba apunto de disparar ARC lo esquiva y pega donde estaba el arma** **tirándola** **lejos**

" _creo que tendré que darte una buena paliza a la antigua" -_ **se sonaba los dedos**

" _vamos acercate, y te la pasaras realmente mal!" -_ **el** **soltó** **el Executioner y se preparaba para pelear**

 **ARC fue a dar el primer golpe y le dio pero este tipo al tener un traje reforzado de titanio no hizo mas que hacerse daño en toda la mano**

" _ahhhh!" -_ **el se habia doblado un dedo por golpear con mucha fuerza** **pero se lo re acomodo con fuerza bruta tirandoselo con la otra mano**

" _eres un idiota jajaja" -_ **seguido de esto el** **recién** **llegado le pega una patada giratoria a ARC** **dejándolo** **al piso -** _"porque no disparaste al casco cuando tuviste oportunidad"_

" _los hombres de verdad vamos a golpes y sin protección!" -_ **tirado en el piso se levanta algo mareado** **y para luego ser agarrado con una llave y ser golpeado en la cara unas veces dejándolo** **un poco** **herido**

" _me sorprende la resistencia que tienes incluso sigues en pie!" -_ **el** **seguía** **golpeándolo pero ARC se escapa de la llave dándole un golpe en rodilla con mucha fuerza**

" _jo-der" -_ **el estaba un poco cansado y tenia frio por la tormenta que** **había** **pero el traje del otro humano estaba mas capacitado para soportar eso** **haciendo que haya una gran desventaja en el**

" _solo sabes hacer eso, recibir golpes y escapar de llaves?" -_ **el tipo nuevo iba corriendo a golpearlo pero ARC agarra el Rifle tirado en el piso**

" _resulta que el estafador resulto estafado" -_ **mira el arma y la examina un poco antes de eliminar al que se** **había** **metido con el -** _"estas cosas son capaces de destruir tu armadura de dos disparos, que pena seria que te dispare!" -_ **el le apunta con el arma a su agresor**

" _siquiera creo que sepas como funciona, es algo muy complejo contra tus armas de plomo..." -_ **seg** **uido de esto ARC enciende el arma y esta hace un movimiento del** **cañón** **que indicaba que estaba lista -** _"oh.."_

" _quien eres...?" -_ **el se alejo un poco para evitar que lo ataquen**

" _alguien que se escapo de su planeta al igual que otro mas" -_ **se** **reía** **porque sabia que si** **hacia** **un paso en falso ARC** **podía** **acabar con su vida**

" _y quien es ese otro tipo, no me andes con rodeos!" -_ **el se empezaba a impacientar**

" _es solo un amigo que tuve hace mucho tiempo..., no se si este vivo o muerto pero lo único que se es que me guio a un planeta habitable" -_ **mira para todos lados pero la visibilidad estaba un poco** **reducida** **-** _"pero lo malo es que veo que tiene mal clima"_

" _como es tu nombre, dilo antes de que te desintegre la cabeza!" -_ **el acerco el dedo al gatillo**

" _SBP-514 eso es mi nombre, y también noto que los habitantes de este mundo son malhumorados" -_ **SBP suspiro**

" _SBP?" -_ **le pone seguro al arma y la deja a un lado -** _"espera, enserio me seguiste AMIGO?"_

" _ARC?, no melo puedo creer! estas vivo!, wow pensé que ya te habían violado 5 veces en este lugar!" -_ **se** **ríe** **y se acerca a su compañero**

" _no compa!, estoy bien o eso creo..." -_ **su RIG marcaba el color amarillo por la golpisa que le** **habían** **dado**

" _disculpa haberte golpeado, es que dudaba de quien eras, ademas esa túnica siquiera permite verte la cara" -_ **el revisa como estaba vestido ARC -** _"que le paso a tu traje?"_

" _larga historia SBP, larga historia..." -_ **suspira y mira la** **dirección** **en la que estaba el pueblo en donde el aterrizo, osea en Mogard**

" _entonces, nos quedamos en la nieve o buscamos un refugio?" -_ **el** **decía** **mirando las ruinas**

" _alla esta mi refugio –_ **señala la casa en donde estaba Tko -** _"ve ahora te alcanzo..." - después_ **de decir esto ARC se** **metió** **en la nave que no estaba tan dañada a buscar algunas cosas como** **munición** **, botiquines, otra arma que era una Lanza Bengalas y un radar satelital enlazado con una radio para buscar señales de otras naves cercanas**

después de agarrar esas cosas vi que había una pequeña mochila y las metí hay, luego me fui a la casa y en la puerta estaba SBP esperando a que entre con el, igual no se como va a reaccionar al ver a cierta zorra

" _despues de usted señora jajaja"_ \- **SBP hizo una broma de la que el solo se rio -** _"que amargo eres, encima que vengo con buena onda tu no te ries" -_ **entran los 2 a la casa y dejan las cosas en una mesa que estaba alli**

" _ahora que estamos en un lugar a salvo del frio, cuéntame como fue todo, y con sus detalles" -_ **ARC hizo aparecer el holograma listo para escribir lo que su amigo** **decía**

" _bueno, esta bien te cuento como inicio todo, después de que tu activaste esa nave y te fuiste, toda la guardia de los "Renacidos" se puso a buscarte día y noche hasta eliminarte, y no lograron encontrarte, en cambio yo si sabia donde tenias pensado ir, tu aveces mirabas con los telescopios de gran potencia este planeta y supe que algo tramabas entonces cuando te escapaste de la tierra mi plan comenzó, y te preguntaras como conseguí una nave? Je, estos al darse cuenta que faltaban minerales en la tierra decidieron mandar a un voluntario al espacio a buscar nuevos sitios de minería, y cuando me subí a la FX-18 y ascendí al espacio me desvié de donde tenían planeado buscar y me escape con bastante suerte de no ser destruido por un misil, y ahora somos los 2 fugitivos ademas cabe destacar que era mi primera vez volando naves y aun así escape con suerte, pero no todo es alegría en esta historia, mientras venia camino a este lugar uno de los mayores cargos de poder en la tierra me llamo con el RIGLINK (es como usar una radio o un celular, es solo una llamada) y me dijo que me rastrearían y que cuando aterrice solo me quedaran 5 días para disfrutar este planeta ya que ellos acababan de inventar el salto espacial o creadora de agujeros de gusano osea transportarse por el universo rápidamente sin necesidad de criogenizacion ni de viajes que tarden años, asique ARC ellos vendrán dentro de 5 días, todos arderemos en este infierno..." -_ **SBP miro triste al saber que vendrían a este nuevo planeta solo para darle el terrible destino de la tierra**

" _oh mierda..." -_ **ARC miro desesperado para todos lados pensando en que** **podría** **pasar si esa** **profecía** **se** **cumplía**

" _yo también estoy preocupado, casi cagado del miedo por esta situación" -_ **SBP hace que el casco se retraiga dejando su cara expuesta y con una expresión de preocupacion**

" _te digo algo?, yo se que no podremos hacer nada contra millones de soldados enemigos pero no me iré sin dar batalla" -_ **dijo serio golpeando la mesa**

" _crees que no matare a algunos soldados pendejos? Je, los destruiré con lo poco que tengo!" -_ **SBP exclamo**

" _esa es la actitud de un verdadero guerrero!, ajaja!" -_ **su amigo le festejaba las palabras que habia dicho**

" _terminando con el tema de los Renacidos, tu que viste en este planeta hasta ahora? -_ **el humano recién llegado pregunto**

" _te diré que en estas ultimas semanas que estuve aquí nada bueno me paso..." -_ **suspira y recuerda que lo estaban buscando por ser una "amenaza"**

" _que tan malo puede ser?" -_ **el dijo cruzando los brazos y con sarcasmo**

" _mucho la verdad, porque un reino entero me busca, ya que un monarca puso recompensa a mi cabeza" -_ **ARC** **apretó** **los puños e hizo una mueca de fastidio notable**

" _monarca? Que es esto la edad media o en este lugar se gobierna asi?" -_ **su amigo se** **reía** **por lo que** **había** **dicho ya que le** **parecía** **absurdo**

" _si, efectivamente estamos en la edad media, ya que al investigar un pueblo cercano de aquí todos actúan y se ven como si hubiéramos regresado en el tiempo" -_ **levanta los brazos y los deja caer como diciendo "y eso es lo que paso"**

" _aja..." -_ **SBP dejaba de prestar** **atención** **a lo que ARC** **decía**

" _y encima en vez de haber humanos en este sitio hay animales antropomórficos habitando este lugar" -_ **trataba de hacerlo lo mas convincente posible**

" _oye, estas seguro de lo que me cuentas o es una simple alucinación o un invento tuyo?" -_ **el no** **creía** **una palabra de lo que** **decía** **-** _"amigo, yo creo en ti y todo lo que quieras pero estas muy seguro de lo que hablas?_

" _ah y no me crees? TAILSKO! NECESITO QUE VENGAS!" -_ **ARC grito**

" _Tailsko?, quien es tu mascota imaginaria? Ajajaja!" -_ **SBP no aguanto mas la risa y se echo una carcajada por el nombre pero inmediatamente despues de la risa le tocan el hombro -** _"ah?"_

" _no, no soy su mascota para tu información y tampoco soy imaginaria! -_ **ella aparecía tras el y después va al lado de ARC**

" _oh... asique Tailsko era una persona..." -_ **SBP mira con detalles a la criatura que no tenia idea de lo que era**

" _y ahora me crees o acaso ves que es una simple alucinación?" -_ **el le da una mirada** **sarcástica**

" _que demonios es esa cosa?!" -_ **dijo intrigado** **y apuntando a Tko**

" _hey tengo mi nombre, ademas no soy una cosa, soy alguien" -_ **ella** **decía** **explicándole**

" _si, si pero.. esto es raro" -_ **SBP se rascaba la nuca y miraba a Tko**

" _tengo algo en el rostro?" -_ **ella se tocaba la cara**

" _no, no es solo que wow..." -_ **el no** **podía** **creer que un animal pudiese hablar y** **razonar** **así**

" _el se quedara con nosotros o es un rehén como el inútil de Apoclain?" -_ **sacaba un cuchillo y lo hacia girar**

" _el se quedara, y no es ningún rehén, es un amigo que tuve hace mucho tiempo, es buena gente" -_ **SBP** **sonrió** **y luego** **respondió**

" _buena gente eh?" -_ **ella se acerco al nuevo humano y se agacho hasta donde estaba su cara (se agacho porque el estaba sentado)**

" _ARC quitamela de encima!, es un poco incomodo!, ya sabes!" -_ **el hacia gestos y ARC** **entendió**

" _tu no sabes de buen gusto, Ha!" -_ **y después ella se quita de en medio**

" _en fin... como fue que ustedes 2 se conocieron y en donde paso o que como fue la situación?" -_ **dijo SBP**

" _te lo resumiré lo mas que pueda, mira cuando Lectro osea el monarca ofrecio recompensa por mi cabeza mando a una asesina profesional a tratar de eliminarme, pero yo al ser un poco mas hábil la incapacite y la deje ir con la condición de que no me trate de buscar nunca mas ni que tampoco me de problemas, fin de la historia" -_ **el la contaba sin muchas ganas**

" _pero si dijiste que no quieres que te busque, porque esta aquí con nosotros?" -_ **SBP estaba confundido**

 **Tko** **respondió** **a la pregunta -** _"lo hice porque primero me perdono la vida cunado yo trataba de matarlo y segundo me salvo de ir a un lugar donde se hacen las peores cosas imaginables" -_ **a ella con solo pensarlo se le bajaron las orejas y se le esponjo todo el pelaje**

" _asique ARC perdonando y salvando chicas eh?" -_ **SBP solo trataba de molestar a ARC**

" _no me jodas, no es para eso pendejo saliste..." -_ **el le dio una sonrisa por la estupidez que acaba de escuchar**

" _la verdad nadie en mi vida me salvo de cosas asi, por eso te aprecio" -_ **ella sonrie y mueve las colas**

" _y yo aprecio que no me hayas delatado con el idiota de Lectro"-_ **el mira a su amigo y le levanta el dedo del medio**

" _ya veras cuando estemos solos y te rompa tu cara mas de lo que esta..." -_ **SBP se estira y suspira solo para querer contar una historia -** _"ahh, recuerdo cuando nos conocimos!" -_ **el ya estaba dando una risa** **malévola**

" _no esa historia otra vez..." -_ **el se tapaba la cara con las 2 manos -** _"se mas original para molestarme joder!"_

" _como fue eso? Quiero saber que tan malo puede ser!" -_ **Tko dijo con entusiasmo**

"esto fue asi, recuerdo que estaba yo caminando por una escuela para revoltosos y problemáticos cuando me encontré a ARC, el se veía como un niño normal como todos en el mundo pero cuand _o alguien se le acercaba se_ _ponía_ _agresivo y a la_ _defensiva_ _pero cuando_ _aparecía_ _TMS que ella es una amiga nuestra, el se_ _ponía_ _sumiso y ademas siempre le_ _obedecía_ _a ella como si fuese la que estaba a cargo de su vida, y es_ _ahí_ _donde entro yo, el gran SBP!, entonces empuje a ARC cuando estaba frente a TMS y se besaron y el no aguanto la felicidad que se puso a gritar como una niña! Jajajaja y por eso hasta el dia de hoy siempre estuve_ _molestándolo_ _con ese grito! Ajajajaa!"_ \- **el se echo a carcajadas junto a Tko**

" _hey, tenia la voz aguda porque tenia 10 o 9 años!, ahora estoy maduro con mis 23 recien cumplidos!" -_ **ARC golpeo la mesa algo sonrojado**

" _jajaja podrías gritar para ver quien tiene la voz mas aguda?!" -_ **Tko tambien molestaba a ARC junto a SBP**

 **ARC respiro hondo para evitar enojarse y dijo -** _"hablando de TMS que le paso a ella en el tiempo que me fui?"_ **\- el pregunto interesado y cuando el hizo esta pregunta SBP se le borro la sonrisa dando una cara seria y despues triste**

" _ahhh de quien hablas?" -_ **SBP se hacia el desentendido**

" _emm de TMS nuestra amiga de toda la vida, de quien mas?" -_ **ARC miro extraño a su amigo que le ocultaba algo**

" _ahh ella... ahh ehh esto, ah quien jejeje?" -_ **se reia para cambiar a cualquier otra cosa el tema**

" _vamos hombre, no me hagas esto, dime lo que le paso!" -_ **ARC se veia un poco afligido por lo que su amigo le escondia**

" _ah ya recuerdo!, TMS ella... ella se quedo en la tierra!" -_ **el exclamo bastante nervioso**

" _toda mujer reconoce esa forma de tartamudear, EL MIENTE" -_ **Tko afirmo seria**

" _entonces que sucedió?, exijo la verdad y no mentiras como esa mierda!" -_ **ARC se impacientaba**

 **entonces SBP le hace una seña a Tko para que se acerque y le cuenta la verdad de lo que habia sucedido, ella al escuchar se le forma una mueca de pena en la cara pero trata de cambiar a una cara normal para que ARC no se de cuenta**

" _que te dijo zorra?" -_ **el le** **sonrió** **con lo mas falso de su cara solo para ocultar la angustia**

" _el dice que ella simplemente esta con otro hombre, y que por eso no quiere hablar del tema, ya que tu la amabas y lo sigues haciendo" -_ **ella simplemente mintio sobre lo que SBP habia dicho...**

" _es solo eso?, es mejor si esta con otro sera feliz o por lo menos lo intentara.." -_ **el trataba de no verse afectado pero en el interior le** **había** **dolido un poco**

" _es solo un mas en ese mundo pero mira el lado positivo, aun tienes salud!" -_ **SBP trataba de animar**

" _ademas no estas solo, me tienes a mi, soy una gran amiga y bastante leal, no pienso dejarte solo a menos que lo quieras asi..." -_ **ella lo dijo convencida**

" _wow para que le gustas a alguien, y ademas también te ablando bastante!" -_ **SBP solamente seguia molestando como el** **típico** **hermano que todos tenemos**

" _no estoy ablandandome, lo que pasa es que mirala, siempre trata de que yo no sea áspero!" -_ **el negaba lo que antes se había dicho**

" _y te creo y todo" -_ **decia con sarcasmo**

" _olvídalo, me ire de aquí, estoy cansado de esta mierda, encima no me dicen la verdad sobre TMS, necesito salir..." -_ **seguido de esto ARC se levanto de la silla y salio afuera de la casa, mas específicamente donde estaba la nave estrellada,** **parecía** **poder funcionar y que cayo en una duna de nieve**

cuando salí de la casa ya era de noche la tormenta se había disipado bastante yo tenia visibilidad nuevamente, asique decidido me fui a la nave para ver si podía hacer volar a ese pajarito nuevamente

" _veamos que tenemos..." -_ **ARC va a la parte de** **atrás** **de la nave de pequeño tamaño y ve si los motores estaban dañados, por fortuna no estaban tan maltratados y** **todavía** **la maquina central de la nave no estaba totalmente muerta, ademas la** **batería** **y las reservas de aire en caso de descompresión estaban llenas, osea que era una gran suerte de su parte,** **ademas estructural mente todo estaba muy estable y sin abolladuras** **, entonces ya con todo esto el entro a la cabina y toco algunos interruptores**

" _identificación de código/nombre" -_ **una voz** **robótica** **de la nave** **sonó** **en la cabina**

" _ARC-138 ingeniero electromecánico y soldado de reemplazo en las fuerzas **N7**_ " - **el dijo dando todos sus datos y unos segundos** **después** **la nave encendió dando un temblor bastante fuerte indicando que los motores habían** **iniciado, ademas un HUD se** **apareció** **en todo el vidrio de la cabina, y daba todos los datos de la nave y del usuario que la** **controlaba**

" _adonde vas malnacido!?" -_ **SBP salio corriendo de la casa para luego gritar al ver que su nave estaba siendo utilizada por ARC**

" _necesito ir a ver algo!, ya regresare en unas horas!, lo prometo, ahora cuida bien de la Zorra!" -_ **el dirige las toberas de la nave para abajo para ganar altura y logra despegarse del piso**

" _si trama algo juro que la mato!" -_ **la cara y el sonido SBP se veia en las pantallas de la nave de ARC, se** **veía** **como una video llamada de "Skype" -** _"tenlo en cuenta, yo no amenazo, prometo!"_

" _lo que tu digas compa!" -_ **la nave ya en una buena altura apaga las toberas y enciende los motores primarios para darse un buen de velocidad a donde estaba el pueblo de Mogard** **y ver que** **había** **sucedió en el tiempo que ellos habian desaparecido...**

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

aparecio un amigo antiguo de ARC y encima lo hizo pasar vergüenza! Ajajaja esa historia de TMS esta basada en echos reales, en fin amiguitos!, en próximo capitulo va a ser interesante porque... mejor no espoleo nada! Saben que? dejen los comentarios y opiniones! Ahora si se despide SpiritBalisto!


	11. Capitulo 11: El Principio Del Fin

Hola lectores del dia a dia!, como van? Espero que muy bien la verdad yo tambien estoy perfecto y con unas ganas increibles de escribir esto, en fin compas!, les dejo este onceavo capitulo de este fic!

Capitulo 11: El principio Del FIn

Cuando estaba camino a Mogard una llamada por el Riglink (osea video llamada) apareció mostrando la cara de SBP confundido y algo molesto preguntando adonde me llevaba su nave y que tenia tramado hacer cuando la terminase de utilizar, yo le dije que iba a solucionar y hablar acerca de unos temas con el jejeje

"Vamos ARC no te hagas el misterioso!" - **la cara de su amigo mostraba cierta molestia atravez de** **l holograma**

" _solo tratare de conseguir un ejercito para detener a los renacidos, no haré nada!" -_ **ARC solo** **conducía** **la nave pero sin mirar la pantalla holografica,** **respondía** **con poco** **interés**

" _ejercito? Te refieres a la guardia de ese pueblo en el que caiste?, de que te servirian si ni siquiera traen armas de fuego!" -_ **SBP se impacientaba a cada segundo que pasaba**

" _me servirán como distracción para evitar a el ejercito de los Renacidos por unas horas, yo tengo un plan maestro para detenerlos, y en ese plan figura que yo necesito cobertura!" -_ **el grita enojado tratando de explicar lo que** **quería** **hacer**

" _y cual es ese plan! Cabeza hueca!?" -_ **SBP suspira y se sienta en una silla mientras escucha y ve la** **video llamada** **con** **atención**

" _mira, esto es así: cuando el ejercito humano llegue y estén capturando a los de aquí abajo yo me infiltrare en la nave central donde se ocultan los malditos Renacidos y haré modificaciones en la estructura de esta causando que se destruya!, esto es solo un resumen..." -_ **ARC** **sonríe** **al pensar tal "** **excelente"** **estrategia**

" _estas loco!?, en la nave central hay tanta defensa que tendrías que ser prácticamente un robot para que no te detecten!, ademas que tipo de modificaciones planeas!" -_ **el se golpea la cara al escuchar semejante estupidez**

" _lo que yo planeo es desconectar la Centrifugadora de gravedad para desestabilizar el rumbo de esta y luego desconectar y alterar el generador principal de energía para que se provoque una reacción nuclear violenta y que toda la nave se destruya por completo!" -_ **ARC ya estaba imaginando como todos le** **estarían** **dando las gracias por salvar el planeta**

" _amigo, lo que planeas es un suicido, y temo que no podre ayudarte aunque quisiera..." -_ **SBP solo suspiro y miro al piso pensando en las posibilidades de que el plan sea exitoso -** _"sabes que? A la mierda todo... yo tratare de ayudarte solo porque se que no hay otra escapatoria..."_

" _ajaja! Ese es el SBP que yo conozco, sabia que no te ibas a rendir tan facil cabrón!"_

" _si, si solo trata que este tal "Lectro" te de permiso de gobernar su ejercito por lo menos por un dia" -_ **se termina la** **video llamada**

cuando se termino la llamada yo ya me estaba acercando al pueblo, veía que estaba muy solitario para la hora, realmente no me importo eso ya que me traería un beneficio para entrar mejor por el castillo sin ser detectado, aunque aun así presentía que algo no iba bien en el sitio, seguido de pensar todo esto aterrice la nave y me baje con el arma apuntando a todos lados.

" _ni las antorchas de las calles están encendidas, bien esto es lo que me faltaba todo el pueblo se mudo a otra parte..." -_ **el prende la luz incorporada en el arma**

vagando para encontrar el castillo lo vi entre la densa obscuridad de el lugar, lo único que me hacia referencia en el sitio era una fuente con un cartel que decía "nada es imposible"

al entrar al castillo la obscuridad se hizo peor ya que la luz de luna no entraba porque no había muchas ventanas entonces todo el lugar me daba un ambiente de pelicula de terror pero de esas en las que uno se siente atascado en un lugar muy cerrado y que no puede salir, mi caso era este mientras estaba subiendo las escaleras a lo que seria el salón donde vive el inútil ese

después de 2 minutos subiendo escalones en la obscuridad para arriba perdí la noción del tiempo y un poco la orientación, la verdad dudaba si estaba subiendo realmente, hasta que me golpee la cara contra una puerta bastante grande, mejor dicho era un portón con detalles en oro y plata, el lugar estaba cerrado asique le dispare a la cerradura y abrí la puerta

se veía que era un cuarto muy bien decorado con los lujos de la época, desde jarrones echos a manos (no van a estar echos con maquinaria :v) hasta pinturas dignas de alguien que vive de eso, todo estaba muy tranquilo y calmado demasiado para meterme a la recamara de un príncipe sin siquiera llamar la atención, me estaba empezando a preocupar acerca de que hallan migrado para otro sitio...

" _quien te dio el permiso para entrar, basura insolente" -_ **una voz grave se escucho en la densa obscuridad**

olvidenlo...

" _oye, no vengo a pelear solo vengo a pedirte un favor.." -_ **ARC apunta con la linterna a todos lados para tratar de encontrar a quien sea que haya hablado**

" _un favor eh? Largate de mi castillo..." -_ **quien** **decía** **eso sonaba demandante pero al mismo tiempo familiar**

" _vamos es urgente! Lo necesito para evitar una catástrofe que ocurrirá en unos pocos días!, créeme si no me ayudas a mi no habrá un mañana para este planeta!" -_ **el humano trataba de explicar el riesgo que** **corría** **el planeta pero el tipo que estaba en la obscuridad no** **quería** **entender**

" _que necesitas y que me darás a cambio..."_

" _yo necesito un ejercito de por lo menos 1000 hombres listos para luchar, no exijo nada mas que eso" -_ **ARC dijo serio y sin perder postura**

" _quieres mi ejercito? Porque vienes a acudir a mi cuando eres de otro bando?, la marca en tu brazo lo indica" -_ **quien sea que estaba en la obscuridad se empezaba a enfadar**

" _solo lo hice para pedir armas y defenderme, ademas esos tipos seguro son minoría!" -_ **el creaba una escusa para no quedar mal**

" _bien... entonces que me darás a cambio? Oro, plata, joyas?" -_ **este se reia**

" _solo te daré la supervivencia de tu planeta y de tu reino en general, ahora confiá en mi!" -_ **dijo ARC** **bajando el arma**

" _solo por esta vez confiare pero si tratas de asesinarme no dudare en exterminarte" -_ **todas las velas del cuarto se encienden tras que este tipo chasquee los dedos, y luego se dejaba ver a Lectro con una mirada seria y poco amigable**

" _bien, ahora te explicare que va a pasar en estos próximos días"..._

después de decir esto yo le narre de donde venia, la situación en mi planeta natal, comoera la vida, la poblacion, como eran las armas y cientos de cosas mas hasta que el me interrumpió mirándome con incredulidad

" _asique estos "Renacidos" tratan de encontrar nuevos planetas a los que quitarle los recursos y esclavizar a los que estén en el?" -_ **el levanta una ceja y mira a ARC a los ojos**

" _asi es, entiendes rápido" -_ **se levanto y dio una vuelta por todo el cuarto**

" _y cuando llegaran estas plagas? Estoy emocionado por destruirlos!" -_ **Lectro da un salto para atrás y recoge una espada en una estantería**

" _ellos llegan e días y otra cosa esas espadas no te serviran de nada contra un solo hombre de ellos" -_ **ARC mira el rifle de plasma y se lo lanza a los brazos a Lectro -** _"esto te servirá de verdad, pero mucho cuidado al utilizarla"_

" _que es esto?" -_ **el agarraba el arma como si fuese una espada -** _"esto siquiera tiene filo!"_

" _jajajaja por Arceus ustedes me dan risa!"_

" _asi no funciona esta cosa o que?!" -_ **Lectro accidentalmente pone un dedo en el gatillo haciendo que dispare y que ademas que casi se vuele la cabeza el mismo -** _"asique eso es lo que hace..."_

" _por eso dije que tengas cuidado"_

" _y esa gente tuya vendra con mas de estas o que?" -_ **Lectro posiciona bien el arma** **y apunta a un jarrón**

" _si, y con armas mucho mejores que este insignificante riflecito" -_ **ARC estaba preocupado**

" _mira..., hoy te largas de mi propiedad pero mañana vuelves a entrenar a mi ejercito" -_ **Lectro señalo la puerta de la** **habitación** **y simplemente** **corrió** **a ARC de su espacio**

" _asique me echas? Esta bien como quieras, pero oye!, no estarán buscándome por la recompensa que tu impusiste sobre mi?" -_ **el se altero un poco**

" _olvida eso, yo mañana hablare sobre el tema..."_

" _como quieras, yo me largo" -_ **el humano** **abrió** **la puerta y se fue del castillo**

cuando salí del castillo me fui a recorrer el pueblo pero sin preocupaciones simplemente debía examinarlo para crear rutas de escape en caso de que se liberen tanques o sondas robot en busca de destrucción, en cuestión de media hora había examinado 3 posibles rutas de escapes, una era en la entrada principal del pueblo, otra se encontraba en la salida del pueblo y otra se encontraba en el oeste cruzando por dunas de nieve muy grandes, esa era la salida mas recomendable ya que no estaba tan a la vista y ademas las cámaras térmicas de los drones no funcionarían tan bien en un lugar como este

cuando termine mi pequeña exploración yo recordé donde había dejado un traje que yo había reemplazado por la túnica y fui a buscarlo, se encontraba en la casa abandonada donde había conocido a la zorra por primera vez, asique entre al lugar y lo vi ahí juntando polvo entre las demás cosas, asique me lo puse y me fui del sitio, la verdad mi cuerpo se había desacostumbrado al peso del titanio del traje, era un poco molesto pero extrañaba sentirme protegido de espadas y flechazos.

" _estamos de nuevo bebe..." -_ **una llamada de Riglink le llega, no era su amigo, era alguien peor**

" _señor ARC, tanto tiempo que no lo vemos en casa..." -_ **un soldado desconocido, posiblemente de los renacidos estaba en la pantalla holografica**

" _demonios... no ustedes, no otra vez!"_

" _sabe lo que pasara cuando encontremos a su colega y a usted?" -_ **el soldado miro terminante**

" _no les dejare que acaben con este planeta como hicieron con la tierra!" -_ **ARC le levanto el dedo de en medio al soldado**

" _nuestra llegada a su ubicación sera inminente, llegamos en 2 dias, y cuando lo hagamos absténgase a las consecuencias por escaparse" -_ **solamente dio una sonrisa macabra**

" _que planean dementes!" -_ **el simplemente estaba muy frustrado de que lo hallan encontrado**

" _purgaremos a los habitantes de este planeta y luego extraeremos los recursos, y si le queda estabilidad a la roca en donde estas parado nos haremos con una segunda tierra, y asi la gloria de los Renacidos podrá extenderse a mas fronteras, es una idea brillante y todo gracias a ti, tu nos diste la ubicación de este lugar rico en minerales y en recursos, nos has ayudado imbécil" -_ **la llamada se corta**

" _debo apresurarme a entrenar a estos guardias..." -_ **ARC solo** **corrió** **hacia la nave y se subio para ir a buscar a sus 2 amigos que estaban en el otro pueblo**

cuando arranco la nave yo acelere a mas no poder y preocupado esperaba a que esta cosa se apresurase porque el tiempo es oro y ademas mis enemigos potenciales se acercaban a cada minuto y yo aquí tramando algo contra ellos, la verdad es difícil pensar que por lo menos de 25 o 30 millones de soldados se te vendrían encima en 2 días pero no dejare que el miedo me opaque!

Ya en el pueblo aterrice rápidamente y abrí la puerta de la casa de una patada, mis 2 compañeros estaban perfectos, uno en cada lado de una habitación durmiendo, asique los levante sin importar el enojo de los 2 y me preguntaron que sucedió

" _que te pasa!, son las 3 de la mañana!" -_ **SBP bostezo y demando la** **acción** **de su amigo**

" _si, lo que el dice, que sucede?" -_ **Tailsko hablo pero mucho mas calma que SBP**

" _lo que sucede es que el ejercito humano llega en 2 días cuando me habían dicho que llegaban en 5 dias!" -_ **ARC estaba inquieto**

" _quien te aviso eso de los 2 días?" -_ **su amigo se** **veía** **cansado pero de igual manera pregunto**

" _un soldado me llamo por Riglink y me lo aviso, y también amenazo con destruir a todos los que no sean humanos, osea que tu no estas a salvo!"_

" _yo se como cuidarme sola, no soy indefensa!" -_ **ella miro a ARC y** **después** **se le puso al lado -** _"estas preocupado por mi?" -_ **los ojos le brillaban como en un dibujo animado**

" _claro que si!, tu fuiste la primera que me ayudo cuando yo aparecí en este mundo" -_ **el le da un abrazo y ella corresponde**

" _oigan novios, no es el momento de hacer eso, debemos idear un plan" -_ **los separa a ambos**

" _el no es mi novio!" -_ **Tailsko se sonroja**

" _yo paso de hablar del tema, ademas si que tenemos un plan, es lo que te conté por la llamada" -_ **le va recordando lo antes dicho**

" _eso es un suicido!" -_ **SBP se molesta**

" _no lo es si hace con estrategia!" -_ **ARC** **también** **se molesta y en eso comienza una discusión**

" _cállense!, y póngase deacuerdo con lo que planean hacer en la llegada de estos... ahhh como se llamen" -_ **Tailsko pone orden en el sitio**

" _debemos irnos de este lugar, Lectro nos espera con su ejercito para ser entrenado" -_ **el humano les dice a ambos**

" _Lectro? hizo las paces contigo, osea que ya no busca eliminarte?" -_ **la zorra dijo**

" _exacto, el no me busca pero los Renacidos si, asique marchémonos..." -_ **el sale de la casa y** **después** **salen sus otros 2 amigos -** _"Tailsko debemos subir a esa cosa, eh no te asustes si se mueve brusco" -_ **señala la nave**

" _no tranquilo, yo suelo volar con la doble cola (ella en vez de tener una cola como el resto de criaturas trae 2), asique no creo que sea la gran cosa" -_ **ella afirmo mientras lo decia con una voz de confianza**

" _y yo donde me meto?, esa nave es para 2" -_ **SBP miro a ambos**

" _y tu te vas a la zona de equipajes, ahí entras perfectamente" -_ **ARC dijo serio**

" _te odio..." -_ **el golpea una** **botón** **dentro de la nave y se abre la zona de cargas,** **después** **el se mete** **ahí** **dejando en la cabina principal 2 asientos libres**

cuando el se subió yo ayude a la zorra a entrar y luego entre yo en la parte del piloto, encendí los motores y cuando lo hice ella se aferro al asiento

" _despegue en 3, 2, 1" -_ **cuando** **ARC apretó un botón la nave ascendió y luego en un segundo esta acelero a velocidades** **increíbles**

" _ahhhh! Que estas haciendo!" -_ **Tailsko chillaba por la fuerza que** **producía** **la** **aceleración** **de la nave**

" _nada!, tu estas totalmente segura aquí, mira esto..." -_ **ARC hizo que la nave apunte para arriba hasta tal punto de ganar mucha altitud y luego suelta los controles haciendo que esta de vueltas descontroladas**

" _ARC no seas un hijo de perra!" -_ **ella estaba asustada**

" _activar control automático" -_ **y justo antes de caer la nave se equilibra dando de vuelta un vuelo estable hacia el pueblo -** _"viste eso zorra jajaj! , ehhh zorra?" -_ **el la miro y ella tenia la cabeza totalmente floja por eso, osea que se** **había** **desmallado -** _"ja, no se aguanto los 6 G de fuerza..._

luego de hacer esa broma pesada ya estaba en el pueblo de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba lleno de guardias, las calles, los techos de las casas, arboles, dunas de nieve, estaban en todos los sitos esperando a recibirme, asique cuando yo me acerque para ir a aterrizar en el piso todos se corrieron a un lado y bajamos nosotros

" _hola, adivinen quien no va a ser capturado por ustedes jajaja" -_ **ARC** **decía** **con sarcasmo**

" _solo porque Lectro dijo que no te eliminemos momentariamente no significa que seamos tus amigos" -_ **un guardia dijo a lo lejos**

" _si si lo que sea..., hoy ustedes aprenden a defenderse de gente como yo y con armamentos mucho mas avanzados que los de ustedes!" -_ **el humano se** **subió** **arriba de la nave y dijo -** _"muchos van a caer en esta guerra que se dará en solo un dia (el tiempo pasa porque antes era de noche y ahora esta amaneciendo), pocos saldrán vivos y con suerte sin desmembraciones en el cuerpo, pero no dejen que eso los asuste!, yo se que pueden dar una batalla decente desde los arqueros hasta los espadachines! Aunque vean a sus compañeros caer no se debiliten emocionalmente y recuerden por que luchan!, ustedes luchan no por mi sino por Lectro y por el destino del mundo!" -_ **ARC al terminar su discurso** **recibió** **aplausos y por todos, desde civiles comunes hasta guardias, incluso Lectro dio una leve sonrisa desde el mirador de su castillo**

 **SBP baja de la compuerta de cargamentos y mira todo el alboroto que hay en el sitio causado por las grandes palabras de su amigo**

" _entonces que debemos hacer!" -_ **algunos guardias gritan al unisono**

" _ustedes lo que deben hacer es darme cobertura para asi eliminar a los que dirigen este ataque!, si lo hacen quedaran libres de este problema causado por las bestias que van a llegar en un dia!" -_ **el salta y cae al piso frente a su amigo**

" _espero que sepas lo que haces..." -_ **le pone la mano en el hombro**

" _si, si que lo se, confiá en mi y sabrás que aunque caigan muchos nosotros vamos a ganar, incluso si caigo yo me sentiré feliz por haber participado en la defensa de este planeta"_

" _bien amigo, yo sabia que ibas a ser alguien grande desde el momento en el que te fuiste de el planeta tierra" -_ **SBP da una sonrisa**

" _lo se..." -_ **el se da la vuelta y mira a los guardias regados por todos lados -** _"es hora de enseñarles como combatir contra los renacidos!" -_ **los guardias levantan sus armas y gritan**

pasaban las horas y yo les enseñaba junto a SBP debilidades de los trajes, puntos mortales en donde golpear, a como escapar y uno que otro movimiento militar en caso de que los acorralen, ademas les enseñe a como usar las armas nuestras por si alguna de estas criaturas las agarrarían, el plan parecía que iba perfecto y todo en marcha, desde ese amanecer en ese planeta supe que no había vuelta atrás, yo mas que nadie me estaba preparando y no solo para pelear sino para proteger a los de aquí

mi carrera de Ingeniero y Soldado se extendió a mas que eso, yo me había convertido en un capitan, todo un batallon de hombres estaba a mi disposición y a mis ordenes, sabia como usarlo y tenia mis estrategias, nada me iba a arruinar esto, salvar gente y revelarme era mi destino fijo en este planeta

 **5 MINUTOS ANTES DE LA LLEGADA DE LOS RENACIDOS AL PLANETA**

" _bueno, solo faltan 5 minutos para que estos lleguen, recuerden guerreros ustedes no son menos que ellos! Ustedes son mucho mas duros y valientes de lo que ellos fueron en sus miserables vidas!" -_ **ARC empuña su Executioner cargado con 3 municiones, estaba pobremente armado pero** **serviría** **para matar a un soldado y robarle** **sus cosas**

" _AU AU AU!" -_ **todos los guardias en el sitio gritan al mismo** **tiempo** **como en "300"** **causando un gran estruendo y gran animo entre ellos!**

 **En el reloj cronometro de ARC suena una alarma marcando que el tiempo se había agotado y que ellos ya deberían estar aquí, pero no había nada -** _"que sucede... acaso se_ _habrán_ _retractado?..."_

" _no lo se, los renacidos no_ _harían_ _eso" -_ **SBP le acoto**

Derrepente un agujero de verde y amarillo en el espacio se abrió cubriendo todo el sol en el lugar, yo no estaba seguro de lo que era ya que no había visto tecnología como esa hasta que recordé lo que dijo SBP, el dijo que estas lacras habían creado una maquina que podía hacer saltos en el espacio-tiempo así acortando el tiempo de viaje sin necesidad de criogenizar

y de ese agujero salio una colosal nave de por lo menos 5 km de ancho y largo, al ver lo que yo tenia que destruir senti que los ánimos me bajaron un poco pero no me deje caer por una simple apariencia, en fin en este momento supe que era el principio del fin


	12. capitulo nulo

ola amigos, este no sera ningun tipo de nuevo capitulo algo por el estilo, esto sera un fin para esta cuenta, realmente lamento mucho dejarlos en espera por ese periodo de tiempo tan largo pero debo avisar que me marchare de aqui para mudarme a otra plataforma llamada Wattpad, ahi podran encontrarme subiendo cosas ACTIVAMENTE, es mas ahi esta la historia de ARC completa y bastante modificada por lo que aconsejo que la lean de 0, no me mal interpreten pero veo que no puedo crecer aqui, cuando esten en la otra pagina (osea en Wattpad) busquen "SpiritBalisto" y aprecere con una foto de perfil de glaceon y ademas con 9 seguidores, eso es todo supongo, nos vemos en el otro lado y me despido de esta cuenta, adios amigos! 


End file.
